I Would Stay
by Rileyanna
Summary: Nederlands verhaal. Heette eerst On Our Way. 5 vriendinnen, 1 vakantie, vele ontmoetingen. Iedereen heeft zo zijn eigen problemen; zichtbaar en onzichtbaar. De vraag is hoe de rest er tegenaan kijkt en hoe je daar mee om moet gaan. Soms moet je daarvoor naar de andere kant van de wereld.x
1. OCs needed

Ikke: Yo! Ik wil een nieuw verhaal schrijven in het Nederlands. Ik weet dat hier wat Dutchiez zitten… Hehe ^^ ik vind dat er wel weer eens wat Nederlands mag verschijnen..

Broertje: Dat gaat niemand lezen…

Ikke:NOU EN? LAAT MIJ! Als niemand het leest is dat niet mijn probleem. Als mensen het niet willen lezen is dat hun beslissing. Ik ga niemand dwingen. Ik schrijf dit ten slotte voor mijn eigen plezier. Voor dit verhaal heb echter maximaal 5 OCs nodig. Het kan ook met minder maar dat lijkt me een stuk minder leuk.

Een beetje de verhaallijn: vriendinnen uit Nederland (natuurlijk) gaan op vakantie naar Japan. Daar komen ze de IE cast tegen… en wat er dan gebeurt ben ik nog niet helemaal uit. Een beetje love, drama etc.

Anyway… als je in dit verhaal wil voorkomen PM me. Via Review accepteer ik helaas niet. Hier is het formulier… (btw ik ga de Japanse namen gebruiken van de IE cast. Ik vind die dub namen zooo suf)

* * *

**Hele naam:**

**Bijnaam:**

**Leeftijd:**

**Lengte (ik weet het, het klinkt dom maar het is wel wat handiger voor mij):**

**Uiterlijk:**

**Kleding:**

**Personaliteit:**

**Familie:**

**Hobby's:**

**Houd van:**

**Houd niet van:**

**Angsten:**

**Wordt verliefd op:**

**Achtergrondinfo:**

**Andere dingen die ik moet weten?:**

* * *

Ikke: Helaas ga ik het verhaal van _"I'm coming for you, so don't you dare running away"_ verwijderen. Ik liep tegen een enorm blok aan en kwam niet verder. Srryyyy!

Dussssss, PM me als je wilt dat je OC meedoet in dit verhaal.

Broertje: Ik zeg toch, niemand gaat dat lezen.

Ikke: LOL, NOU EN!x


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Ikke: HELLO PIEPOL! Het duurde een tijdje voordat ik het eerste hoofdstuk kon plaatsen. (het is ook wel wat langer geworden dan ik eerst verwachtte hehe hehe)**

**disclaimer: Ik own IE helaas niet. Alleen mijn eigen OC; Gwen. De andere OCs worden geownd door: Dolichotis-Chan , Starheartgalaxy , Kikre en AyasumiMamera !**

**btw _italic = flashback_**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Het regende. Niet echt iets waar je heel erg vrolijk van word. Grijze wolken vulden de lucht en lieten geen plekje over voor ook maar een centimeter blauw. "Typisch Nederland"_, _waren de gedachten van een meisje dat verveeld uit het raam staarde. Mensen met capuchon over hun gebogen hoofden of met paraplu's in allerlei verschillende kleuren liepen haastig langs en probeerden zonder al te nat te worden hun bestemming te bereiken. Het meisje keek naar het oosten waar nu eigenlijk de zon zou moeten opkomen. Die bleef echter uit. De wolken lieten geen stukje zonlicht door.

Iemand klopte op haar deur. Het meisje hoorde het niet vanwege de harde jazzmuziek die uit haar oordopjes kwam. Een paar seconden later schoof de deur zachtjes open en er kwam een slanke gedaante tevoorschijn. "Gwen, kom je ontbijten? Over een tijdje staan je vriendinnen op de stoep en je moet je nog aankleden. Je hebt een lange dag voor de boeg." Het meisje, Gwen, deed de muziek uit en stond op van de lage, brede vensterbank waar ze net een halfuurtje op had gezeten. "Ja, mam. Ik kom er zo aan. Ik kleed me nog even aan." Antwoordde ze. "Is goed, lieverd. Ik zie je verschijnen." En daarmee verdween de gedaante en werd de deur weer met een zachte klik dichtgetrokken. Gwen liep langzaam naar haar kledingkast en haalde daar een paar van de weinige kleren uit die er nog in lagen. De rest zat allemaal in haar koffer of in haar enorme weekendtas. Ze liep naar de grote spiegel die in de linkerhoek van haar kamer tegen de muur geleund stond. Toen zag ze zichzelf. Een klein, tenger meisje van 14 jaar met golvend, zwart haar (met lichtblauwe highlights die haar haar wat minder saai maakten) dat tot halverwege haar rug kwam. Ze had felgroene ogen. Ze droeg een veel te groot, wit pyjamashirt dat tot bijna op haar knieën kwam. Er zat een beetje een versleten druk op van een schoppen, een ruit, een klaver en een hart. Ze trok het shirt uit en bekeek zichzelf. Ze was dun. Mager zelfs. Snel trok Gwen een dunne, grijze panty en een lichtgrijs hemdje aan. Over de panty trok ze een kort broekje aan met een groene legerprint erop en over het hemdje trok ze een zwart, kort, wijd shirt aan dat van haar linkerschouder af hing. Naast de spiegel stond een paar legergroene sneakers die ze aantrok. Daarna bekeek ze zichzelf weer. Haar haar was net een vogelnest en de mascara en eyeliner van de vorige dag waren tot ver onder haar ogen gezakt: ze leek een beetje op Alice Cooper. Snel liep ze naar de badkamer waar ze een washand nat maakte en die op haar gezicht legde. Het maakte haar goed wakker. Toen haalde ze de zwarte vegen van haar wangen en depte haar gezicht in de oranje handdoek die naast haar over de badrand lag. Ze pakte een van de 3 mascara's die op een klein wit kastje lagen en liet die over haar dunne, lange wimpers glijden. Na allebei de ogen gedaan te hebben, deed ze een klein beetje groene oogschaduw aan de buitenkant van haar oogleden die de kleur van haar ogen goed liet uitkomen en bij haar kledingkeuze paste. Gwen bekeek zichzelf nu met wat meer genoegen. Zo kon ze goed voor de dag komen. Het was tenslotte toch geen gewone dag?

Teruggekomen in haar kamer pakte ze het lange handvat van de weekendtas en hing die over haar schouder. Ze schoof de hendel van haar koffer uit en sleepte die mee achter haar aan de lange trap af. Nadat ze de weekendtas 4 keer had laten vallen en de koffer haar bijna 8 keer had gevloerd, kwam ze eindelijk beneden aan. Ze deed de deur naar de woonkamer open en dumpte haar spullen voor de lange grijze bank die tegenover een enorme flatscreen tv stond. Daarna liep ze terug naar de gang en opende de volgende deur. Deze was de deur naar de eetkamer. Zodra de deur open ging kwam haar een zoete geur van warme broodjes, croissantjes en cornflakes tegemoet. Haar moeder zat aan de ene kant van de lange tafel en was al begonnen met het verorberen van een vers pistoletje.

Sinds haar vader weg was had Gwen zich altijd afgevraagd waarom alles in huis nog steeds zo groot en duur was. Ze hadden het tenslotte toch niet allemaal meer nodig. Haar broer was met haar vader mee gegaan wat het gezin halveerde. Het grote huis voelde behoorlijk leeg nu er nog maar 2 mensen in woonden in plaats van 4. Het was alweer 1 jaar geleden maar toch ging het gevoel niet echt weg.

Gwen ging tegenover haar moeder zitten, pakte ook een pistoletje en schonk haar glas vol met sinaasappelsap. Zoals altijd verliep het ontbijt in stilte en zoals altijd had Gwen moeite het broodje naar binnen te werken, zelfs al had ze er geen beleg op gedaan. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren had ze eindelijk het broodje op en begon ze vol genoegen aan haar glas sinaasappelsap.

Toen ging de bel. Gwen sprong op van haar stoel, 'Daar zul je ze hebben!', liep naar de voordeur en deed die open. Voor de deur stond een meisje met witblond haar dat in een losse knot vastzat en waar hier en daar wat plukjes uitstaken. Ze droeg een jurkje met bloemetjesprint die tot net boven haar knieën kwam. Haar voeten waren in donkerblauwe ballerina's gestoken. Maar wat nog het meest aan haar opviel, waren haar ogen: die waren felblauw, maar er leek een soort melkachtige witte gloed overheen te liggen: ze was blind. Ze stond een beetje ongemakkelijk naast een meisje dat veel op haar leek; waarschijnlijk haar zus. In haar ene hand hield ze een lichtroze koffer en met de andere hield ze de arm van haar zus stevig vast die zelf ook nog een witte koffer overeind en een grijze paraplu boven hun hoofden hield.

'Hoi,' zei het blinde meisje een beetje onzeker. Ze was nog nooit bij Gwen thuis geweest en had natuurlijk ook geen idee hoe het eruit zag. 'Hoi, Noëlle,' zei Gwen vrolijk, 'Kom binnen.' Ze maakte een grappig handgebaartje richting de hal, maar Noëlle haar zus schudde langzaam haar hoofd. 'Ik moet werken. Ik wens jullie heel veel plezier,' zei ze tegen Gwen. Tegen Noëlle zei ze: 'Pas goed op jezelf. We zullen je missen.' Ze gaf Noëlle een stevige knuffel, gaf Gwen de witte koffer en liep toen de oprit af. Voordat ze de hoek omsloeg zwaaide ze. Gwen draaide Noëlle zachtjes om richting haar zus en fluisterde, 'Ze zwaait.' Een beetje onzeker hief Noëlle haar hand en zwaaide in de richting die Gwen haar had gewezen. Na een paar seconden draaide haar zus zich om en verdween achter de hoge haag die hun voortuin van die van de buren scheidde. 'Ellie, ze is weg.' Zei Gwen. Noëlle liet langzaam haar hand zakken en draaide zich weer om. Gwen pakte de weekendtas en de koffer in de ene hand en liet Ellie haar andere hand vastpakken. Zo liepen ze langzaam naar de woonkamer. Toen ze daar waren, zette Gwen de koffers van Ellie bij die van haarzelf en zei toen opgewekt. 'We moeten toch wachten op de rest. Ik weet waar we onze tijd even kunnen doorbrengen.' Met die woorden trok ze Ellie zachtjes mee naar de trap en loodste haar mee naar boven. Ze kwamen uit op een lange gang met wel 8 deuren. Ze liep naar de derde deur rechts en deed die open. Daarbinnen bevond zich een enorme muziekkamer. Alle instrumenten die je maar kon bedenken stonden in deze kamer: een viool, altviool, cello, contrabas, akoestische gitaar, elektrische gitaar, trompet, hoorn, tuba, saxofoon, een enorm drumstel. Er was zelfs een kleine panfluit. Maar het meest opvallende was wel de grote concertvleugel die in de linkerhoek van de kamer stond. Gwen loodste Ellie naar het enorme instrument en pakte haar hand die ze op de toetsen zette. Toen leek het niet meer alsof Ellie blind was. Ze ging zelf op het pianokrukje zitten en drukte de eerste toetsen in. Een G-akkoord. Toen begonnen haar vingers uit zichzelf een prachtig klassiek stuk te spelen. Omdat ze zelf ook piano speelde wist Gwen welk stuk het was. "Moonlight" van een Japanse componist Yiruma. Dit stuk deed haar heel erg denken aan de keer dat Ellie en zij elkaar voor het eerst hadden ontmoet.

_Ze rende door de gangen van de lege school. Ze huilde. Haar zwarte haar dat in een lange vlecht over haar rug liep zwaaide wild met haar passen heen en weer. Ze wist niet waar ze heen moest. Vaag achter zich hoorde ze nog het gelach van die tuthola's uit haar klas: Miranda, Sophia en Claire. Ze hadden haar weer goed te pakken gehad. Ze hadden haar voor de uitgang van de school opgewacht. Ze hadden Gwen geduwd en uitgescholden tot ze met haar hoofd op een betonnen rand was gekomen. Nu rende ze terug de school in en rende door de lege gangen. Haar hand tegen de kloppende plek aan drukkend. Aan het eind van de gang was de deur waar Gwen naar op zoek was. Ze deed de deur zachtjes open, glipte naar binnen en sloot de deur weer zachtjes achter zich. Toen besefte ze zich dat ze niet alleen was. De zuivere klanken van een piano klonken door de ruimte. Wie speelde er? Het was een meisje met steil witblond haar dat los over haar schouders hing. Het kon Gwen niks meer schelen. Ze zakte door haar knieën en begon wanhopig te snikken. Alle emotie die ze de afgelopen maanden had opgekropt kwamen er nu uit. Haar ouders zaten midden in een scheiding, de dokter was laatst met de mededeling gekomen dat ze anorexia had en ze werd nog gepest ook op de koop toe. Ze had niet door dat de muziek gestopt was en dat het meisje nu gefascineerd naar haar gesnik aan het luisteren was. 'Ehm, hallo?' vroeg ze een beetje aarzelend. Ze draaide zich niet om maar bleef strak voor zich uit kijken, 'Waarom huil je? Zaten ze weer eens achter je aan?' Gwen stond verschrikt op. 'Hoe weet jij dat nou?' Ze liep naar de piano zodat ze het meisje recht aan kon kijken. Toen ze haar ogen zag schrok ze een beetje. 'Ik mag dan wel blind zijn, maar ik merk nog heel veel. Jij bent Gwendolyn toch? De "Freak" noemen ze je toch?' vroeg het meisje. Gwen lachte half huilend. 'Ach, ik heb wel betere bijnamen gehad.' 'Je wil niet weten wat ze allemaal naar mijn hoofd hebben gegooid vroeger. Zet je erover heen. Het maakt niet uit wat andere mensen zeggen, Gwendolyn.' Antwoordde het meisje weer. 'Ach, noem me maar Gwen. Dat is een stuk makkelijker.' 'Ik heet Noëlle. Maar noem me maar gewoon Ellie.' Ze begonnen allebei te lachen. Er was geen echte reden voor, maar toch. Het voelde goed._

Het stuk was afgelopen en het was stil geworden in de muziekkamer. 'Cool,' zei Gwen opgewekt. Ze pakte een dunne, lange koffer en haalde daar een zilveren dwarsfluit uit, 'Nu is het mijn beurt.' zei ze lachend maar voordat ze de fluit aan haar lippen kon zetten ging de deurbel alweer. 'Wacht even. Ik doe open.' Zei Gwen toen ze de deur naar de gang opendeed en de trap af rende. Ze huppelde de gang in en deed de voordeur open. Op dezelfde plaats waar net Noëlle stond, stonden nu 2 andere meisjes. De ene was wat langer dan de andere. Ze had een gebruinde huid, steil, zwart haar dat tot op haar onderrug liep en haar ogen waren zo donker dat ze wel zwart leken. Boven haar ripped jeans had ze een blauw shirt aan dat van een schouder af hing. Het andere meisje was wat kleiner en zag er een beetje jongensachtig uit met haar rode haar dat tot net op haar schouders kwam, de plukken die voor haar blauwgroene ogen hingen en de bruine kniebroek die ze met een witte blouse droeg. Beide hadden ze een koffer bij zich. Het meisje met het rode haar had nog een paarse rugzak aan een schouder hangen en het andere meisje droeg een blauwe schoudertas. 'Stella!' riep Gwen uit en gaf het meisje met het zwarte haar een knuffel. Ze draaide zich om naar het andere meisje, 'Anna!' en gaf ook haar een knuffel. De meisjes hadden geen paraplu en waren daardoor door de regen behoorlijk nat geworden. 'Misschien was dat knuffelen toch niet zo'n goed idee,' zei Stella gniffelend terwijl ze op de natte plek wees die op Gwen haar buik was ontstaan. 'Ahjooo, het droogt wel op,' Zei Gwen, 'Kom gauw binnen. Anders zijn jullie pas droog als we bij mijn tante zijn en zitten er natte plekken op wat ooit jullie stoelen waren in het vliegtuig!' En terwijl Stella en Anna naar binnen stapten zei Anna: 'Nu we het daar nu toch over hebben; ik wil bij het raam!' Voluit pratend wilde Gwen de deur dichtdoen maar werd gestopt door een stem: 'Wacht!' Vanaf de overkant van de straat kwam nog een meisje aanlopen. Ook haar huid was lichtelijk getint en ze had zwarte krullen die tot op haar heup reikten. Ze droeg een wit met zwart gestreept shirt op een zwart rokje en zwarte ballerina's. Twee koffers hobbelden vrolijk achter haar aan toen ze snel de straat overstak en zo vanaf de oprit in één keer de gang oprende. Ze kegelde bijna de drie andere meisjes omver maar die wisten nog net op tijd opzij te springen. 'Hoi.' Zei het meisje zachtjes. Ze bloosde een beetje om haar abrupte entree. 'Ook goedemorgen,' zei Stella vrolijk, 'Aïsha dacht: laat ik eens even Gwen, Stella en Anna omgooien?' 'Nee, nee.' Zei Aïsha vlug. 'Kom op. We zetten de bagage in de woonkamer en gaan dan naar boven. Ellie zit op ons te wachten.' zei Gwen.

Nadat ze de spullen bij die van Ellie en Gwen hadden gezet liepen ze lachend naar boven, naar de muziekkamer waar Ellie al die tijd geamuseerd had zitten luisteren naar haar binnenkomende vriendinnen. De deur ging open en de vier meisjes kwamen binnen. 'Heeeyy, Ellie.' zeiden Aïsha, Stella en Anna tegelijk. Het viel ze toen pas op dat ze in een soort concertkamer stonden. Ze keken hun ogen uit op alle verschillende instrumenten die in hun standaarden stonden, aan de muur hingen of op een tafel lagen. 'Nou, zullen we het oppakken waar we gebleven waren? Met z'n allen.' zei Gwen en ze pakte de dwarsfluit weer van de tafel. Noëlle legde haar vingers weer op de toetsen en wachtte vragend af tot Anna, die naast haar was komen zitten, het nummer aangaf dat ze zouden spelen. Aïsha en Stella schraapten hun keel. Gwen zette de fluit aan haar mond. 'My Heart Will Go On, Celine Dion.' zei Anna. Dat was het teken. En op het aftellen gaven Stella en Aïsha elkaar een knikje ten teken van het tweestemmig gezang dat na een gevoelige intro door de kamer klonk.

_Gwen en Noëlle waren voor de zoveelste keer samen in het muzieklokaal om hun "skills" te verbeteren. Noëlle op de piano en Gwen op de saxofoon. De jazzmuziek schalde door de kamer. Tot opeens drie meisjes binnenkwamen. Dit waren Anna, Aïsha en Stella. Zonder iets te zeggen ging Anna naast Noëlle zitten en begonnen Aïsha en Stella, die het nummer blijkbaar kenden, volop mee te zingen. Nadat het nummer was afgelopen viel er een ongemakkelijke stilte. Toen zei Stella ineens: 'Wij zijn goed.' Ze begonnen alle vijf te lachen._

* * *

**Dit was het eerste hoofdstuk. Read And Review! Als ik nog dingen moet veranderen aan je OC PM me dan. xxx**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Ikke: Yo iedereen! Ik zeg het maar meteen, dit hoofdstuk is heel kort. ik heb het heel druk met school. :( gelukkig is het over 1 of 2 weekjes vakantie dus dan worden het weer wat langere hoofdstukken :-) **

**disclaimer: Ik own Inazuma Eleven niet. Het zou wel cool zijn, maar het is nu eenmaal niet zo *emo corner* ik own wel mijn OC en het verhaal is ook helemaal van moi! yay! Andere OCs worden geownd door: Dolichotis-Chan , Starheartgalaxy , Kikre en AyasumiMamera !**

**R&R JWZxx**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 2**

De glazen schuifdeuren gingen open en Stella rende naar buiten. 'Zonlicht!'riep ze uitgelaten, 'Eindelijk weg uit dat koude Nederland! wheeeee!' Ze sprong op en neer en genoot van het zonlicht dat op haar gebruinde huid viel. Haar lange zwarte haar had ze voor het gemak in een hoge paardenstaart gedaan en die zwiepte vrolijk mee op het ritme van haar springen. Anna keek haar vol ongeloof aan. 'Hoe kan dat kind in vredesnaam zo hyper zijn?' Anna had weliswaar net zo als Stella en de rest in het vliegtuig geslapen en was blij dat ze eindelijk in Japan waren, toch was ze uitgeput. Aïsha was, net zoals Anna, moe en keek hoofdschuddend naar Gwen en Stella die zingend en lachend rond hupsten. Noëlle klemde zich aan Aïsha's arm vast en voelde voorzichtig waar ze haar voeten neer moest zetten. Met de koffers in hun hand en tassen over hun schouders liepen ze rustig naar een klein speeltuintje dat een paar blokken verderop stond en gingen op een aangelegen bankje zitten. Tenminste, Anna, Aïsha en Noëlle gingen zitten. Gwen en Stella stonden nog steeds tegen elkaar te schreeuwen hoe geweldig ze het wel niet vonden dat ze er eindelijk waren. Opeens hoorde Noëlle gerommel. Het kwam van links van haar, waar Aïsha zat. 'Ehm,' ze bloosde, 'zullen wat gaan eten? Ik heb nogal honger.' zei ze zachtjes wat niemand natuurlijk hoorde door Gwen en Stella. Anna kon het niet meer aan en schreeuwde harder dan ooit, 'GWENDOLYN LAATS EN STELLA ROSE, EVEN KOPPEN DICHT!' Gwen en Stella schrokken zich de tandjes en gingen een beetje beteuterd tegenover Anna, Aïsha en Noëlle op de grond zitten. 'Dus, wat zei je ook al weer Aïsha?' vervolgde Anna. Aïsha bloosde nog heviger door alle aandacht die nu op haar gevestigd was. 'Zullen we wat te eten gaan halen. Ik heb behoorlijk honger.' Gwen stond snel op en zei: 'Tuurlijk! Ik haal wel wat broodjes verderop. Ik ben zo terug!' En weg was ze. Ze rende op een behoorlijk tempo maar na zo'n 20 meter draaide ze zich om en kwam een beetje ongemakkelijk terug hobbelen. Ze graaide in haar tas, vond wat ze zocht en ze zwaaide een blauw iets voor de neuzen van haar vriendinnen heen en weer. 'Portemonnee vergeten.' En weg was ze weer. Deze keer sprong ze op het dichtstbijzijnde bankje en sprong daar weer met een zijwaartse salto vanaf. Gwen deed aan Freerunning en deed dus soms ineens van dat soort dingen. Er kwam net toevallig een groepje jongens van een jaar of 15 langs die haar uitdagend begonnen uit te jouwen. Gwen trok zich er echter niets van aan en rende vrolijk verder tot ze uit het zicht was verdwenen.

Na een paar minuten kwam Gwen weer terug met haar armen vol broodjes. 'Zo.'zei ze zuchtend, 'Een voor jou, jou, jou en jou.' Ze gaf Aïsha, Stella, Anna en Noëlle hun broodjes en ging zelf weer naast Stella op de grond zitten. 'Heb jij niks?' vroeg Anna bezorgd. Nu draaide ook Noëlle haar hoofd naar Gwen toe. Gwen keek een paar seconden naar de grond maar keek toen weer opgewekt op. 'Jawel hoor, maar ik bewaar het voor later.' Het was dezelfde toon die ze altijd aansloeg als het gesprek op haar eetgewoontes kwam. Anna keek haar aan met een blik die duidelijk zei dat ze er niks van geloofde, maar ze besloot er verder niet op in te gaan. In plaats daarvan zette ze haar tanden in het broodje dat ze in haar handen had.

Ze aten een paar minuten zwijgend. Toen pakte ze hun koffers en begonnen in de richting te lopen die Gwen had aangewezen. Anna en Aïsha liepen stilletjes voorop, Stella praatte gezellig met Gwen en Noëlle klemde zich aan Gwen haar arm vast en schuifelde onzeker vooruit. Ze liepen door telloze straatjes en weggetjes tot ze uiteindelijk voor een groot, houten huis stonden. Ze hadden nog geen voet op het pad naar de voordeur gezet of de deur zwaaide open en een jonge vrouw van een jaar of 28 verscheen in de deuropening. Ze had pikzwart haar dat tot net op haar schouders kwam en lichtbruine ogen. Ze droeg een paars shirtje op een zwarte rok, haar voeten waren in zwart met paarse 7-centimeter-hakken gestoken en ze glimlachte van oor tot oor toen ze zag wie er van plan was om binnen te komen. Ze rende op de meisjes af en omhelsde ze allemaal één voor één. Als laatste Gwen die bijna van de grond kwam in deze berenknuffel. 'Wat fijn om je weer te zien!' en tegen Aïsha, Noëlle, Anna en Stella zei ze: 'Ik ben Shina. Wat leuk jullie te ontmoeten.' ze stond bijna op en neer te springen van enthousiasme. 'Kom binnen, kom binnen.' zei ze vlug en ze huppelde naar de voordeur. De meisjes konden niet anders dan lachen om dit malle gezicht. Bij Shina moest je je wel op je gemak voelen. Ze volgden haar giechelend en ook hier, toen ze uiteindelijk in de hal stonden, konden Aïsha, Anna en Stella zich weer verbazen over hoe groot het huis wel weer niet was.

Shina begeleidde de meisjes naar hun slaapkamers die, na protest van de meisjes, werd verruild voor één kamer waar ze vijf bedden in zouden zetten. Na dat met zijn vijven gedaan te hebben, riep Shina van beneden dat het avondeten klaar was. Tijdens het eten werden de verhalen over de reis verteld en leerde iedereen elkaar beter kennen. Tegen de tijd dat ze uitgepraat waren, waren ze allemaal doodmoe. Ze wensten elkaar allemaal welterusten en gingen zonder nog veel te zeggen, maar wel met volle magen en tevreden gezichten naar bed.

* * *

**Ikke: ok. het is kort. srrysrrysrry. ik zal het volgende keer langer maken. dan maken ook de IE characters hun entree! als je nog leuke ideeën hebt, PM me. ik sta er altijd voor open! seeya!xxxxxxx**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Ikke: YO! IK BEN BLIJ! HET IS VAKAAAANNTIIEEEE! anywayz, soorry voor de late update, school alles. maarja,,, nu is het vakantie! hockey, parkour, Mac en bij me beste maatje logeren, alles. ik heb er zin in!**

**disclaimer, alles: Ik own IE niet, helaas. Anders was ik nu wel iets heeeeell anders aan het doen. ik own wel mijn OC en mijn verhaal! Andere OCs worden geownd door: Dolichotis-Chan , Starheartgalaxy , Kikre en AyasumiMamera ! zoals gewoonlijk!x**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Een paar zonnestralen glipten tussen de dunne gordijnen door die voor het raam hingen. De vogeltjes tjirpten hun vrolijke ochtendlied en van beneden klonk zachte, typische Japanse muziek. 'Dit is nog eens een manier van wakker worden.' dacht Anna. Ze lag in de linkerhoek van de kamer met haar handen onder haar hoofd op bed en staarde naar het raam waar de gordijnen zachtjes heen en weer wiegden op het ritme van de wind. Ze hoorde gekraak en keek de kamer in. De rest was blijkbaar ook al wakker: Noëlle lag intensief te luisteren naar de muziek die van beneden kwam; Stella lag op haar buik een boek te lezen; Gwen zat op haar onafscheidelijke IPod een of ander spelletje te doen en Aïsha lag gewoon een beetje voor zich uit te staren. Anna draaide zich om naar de klok die aangaf dat het 11 uur was.

Precies op dat moment schoof de deur zachtjes open en verscheen Shina in de deuropening. Haar haar zat in een kleine, strakke knot en ze droeg een witte blouse op een strakke, zwarte broek die dit keer gecombineerd waren met zwarte pumps. Ze kwam een beetje voorzichtig de kamer binnen lopen alsof ze elk moment een bom kon laten ontploffen. Ze liep naar het gordijn en trok die met een ruk open. Vier van de vijf meisjes kreunden van het felle zonlicht dat in één keer hun ogen zo ongeveer verbrandde. Dat was de bom. 'Goedemorgen, slaapkopjes,' begon Shina alsof ze de beste dag van haar leven had, 'Kleed jezelf maar snel aan. Het ontbijt staat klaar en ik wil dat jullie vandaag nog naar buiten gaan.' Ze wierp een beschuldigende blik op Gwen die opnieuw haar aandacht had gericht op haar Ipod. 'Huh? Wat?' Ze keek vragend op. Shina lachte in zichzelf en liep toen de kamer uit om de meiden zich te laten omkleden.

'Jullie hebben haar gehoord!' zei Stella en ze sprong op uit haar bed. Gwen kon met moeite haar ogen van het beeldschermpje losrukken maar kwam toch ook uit haar nest. Aïsha hielp Noëlle overeind en hielp haar met het uitzoeken van haar outfit voor die dag. Stella had die van haar al gevonden en Anna glimlachte in zichzelf toen het laatste plukje van Stella's zwarte haar om de hoek verdween, op weg naar de badkamer. Anna kwam ook overeind en hielp Aïsha om Noëlle in een lichtroze jurkje met kanten randjes te hijsen. Ze deden haar ook haar witte ballerina's aan en daarna borstelde Anna Ellie's haar zodat het glanzend over haar schouders viel. De zwarte zonnebril kon Ellie zelf wel opzetten. In de tussentijd was Stella teruggekomen uit de badkamer. Ze droeg haar favoriete ripped jeans met een roze shirt met korte mouwen waarop een grijze Eiffeltoren was geprint. Maar haar schoenen vielen nog wel het meest op: ze droeg fluorescerende roze Vans. Haar lange, zwarte haar had ze gevlecht en was onderaan vastgebonden met een al een even felle roze strik. Nu was Gwen de badkamer in gevlucht met een stapeltje kleren over haar arm. Aïsha had ook al de grote wisseltruc ondergaan en stond nu in een zwart rokje en een wit shirt waar in een sierlijk lettertype een woord op stond: "Love". Voor de rest had ze witte met zwarte ballerina's aan en had ze haar zwarte, krullende haar gewoon los laten hangen. Gwen kwam terug in een beetje een te groot, wit shirt met een groot anker erop. Ze droeg een kort spijkerbroekje en spijkerstof AllStars. Ze had haar gebruikelijke make-up op en haar haar hing gewoon los over haar rug. Anna was als laatste klaar en zodra ze in haar bruine kniebroek, grijze tank-top en bruine sneakers was geschoten gingen ze naar beneden en schoven bij een vrolijke Shina aan.

Ideeën vlogen over de tafel heen en weer wat ze allemaal wel niet zouden kunnen doen die dag, en toen ze allemaal hun ontbijt op hadden, kwam Stella tussenbeide. 'Waarom doen we het vandaag niet gewoon rustig aan en gaan we naar dat park waar we gisteren langs zijn gelopen. Dat zag er wel leuk uit. Dan kunnen we morgen lekker de tourist uithangen en gaan shoppen!' Dit was uiteindelijk het beste idee dat op tafel was gelegd en na een tas met wat eten en vermaakspullen in te pakken vertrokken de vijf vriendinnen richting dat park.

Ze liepen over een ijzeren brug met enorme gele bliksemschichten erop en keken naar links. Daar beneden lag het park en gelijk naast de brug lag een voetbalveld. Maar het veld was al bezet: een paar jongens renden met de bal het veld op en neer. Op Stella haar gezicht verscheen spontaan een glimlach. Ze rende de brug over en vergat helemaal dat Noëlle haar arm vast had. Die kreeg de schrik van haar leven toen Stella ineens begon te rennen. Toen ze de brug af was en eindelijk stil stond, merkte Stella Noëlle op die met angstige ogen zich alleen maar steviger aan Stella's arm vastklampte. Terwijl de andere drie meisjes kwamen aanlopen stond Stella ronduit haar excuses aan te bieden. 'Maakt niet uit.' zei Noëlle zachtjes, maar je kon zien dat het wel uitmaakte. 'Misschien is het beter als je mijn arm vastpakt, Ellie.' zei Anna en ze duwde haar arm zachtjes tegen die van Noëlle zodat ze wist dat Anna voor haar klaar stond. Noëlle pakte haar arm voorzichtig vast en leek toen een stuk zekerder. Stella keek een beetje beteuterd voor zich uit. 'Maakt niet uit, Stels. Dan houden ik en Aïsha jouw arm toch lekker vast?' zei Gwen en ze keek Aïsha aan. Die knikte lichtjes. En toen had Stella ineens één van haar vriendinnen aan elke kant. Opeens lichtte haar gezicht op. 'Ik heb een idee...'

De jongens op het voetbalveld keken wel heer raar op toen ze zagen wat er van de trap af kwam lopen en naast het veld ging staan. Het waren vijf meisjes die allemaal elkaars arm vasthielden. Het zag er nogal grappig uit. Een meisje dat een paar meter verderop met een clipboard in haar handen stond rende naar de meisjes toe. Ze had golvend, donkerblauw haar dat tot net op haar schouders kwam met grijze ogen en op haar voorhoofd stond een rode bril. Ze droeg een groen trainingspak met een korte broek en groene schoenen (wat een match). Toen ze voor Stella, Aïsha, Gwen, Noëlle en Anna stond, glimlachte ze vrolijk. 'Hallo! Komen jullie naar de training kijken?' Aïsha en Noëlle hadden een sterke drang om hun handen over hun oren te leggen. De stem van het meisje had precies die irritante frequentie. Zijzelf scheen er blijkbaar geen last van te hebben want die praatte gewoon door. 'Ik heet Otonashi Haruna en dit is Inazuma Japan!' en ze wees met priemende vinger naar het veld waar de jongens weer druk bezig waren met de bal. Een meisje met kort, legergroen haar en een oranje trainingspak aan (dit keer een lange broek, weer matchend) kwam ook hun kant op rennen. Haar al even legergroene ogen stonden verbaasd bij het feit dat 5 meisjes, die ze niet kende, ineens naast het veld stonden te kijken naar de training van het team waar zij manager van was. 'Hoi!' zei het meisje. Haruna wees met haar vinger naar het meisje en zei tegen Aïsha, Anna, Gwen, Noëlle en Stella: 'Dit is Kino Aki. Wij zijn de managers van Inazuma Japan!' Weer wees haar vinger naar de jongens die nu weer stil stonden en nieuwsgierig het tafereel aankeken. 'OOOI!Willen jullie meedoen?!' Een jongen met een bruine kuif, die ondersteund werd door een oranje hoofdband, stond in het goal en zwaaide opgewonden naar de meisjes. Stella trok zich los uit de grip van haar vriendinnen en rende het veld op. Handig stal ze de bal van een jongen met blauw haar dat in een hoge paardenstaart zat en dribbelde behendig met de bal in de richting van het goal. De jongen keek haar na met een blik alsof ze net zijn favoriete koekjes had afgepakt. Aïsha begon zachtjes te giechelen bij de aanblik. Gwen lachte echter hardop waardoor ze een aantal die-is-gek-blikken kreeg toegeworpen. Dit liet haar echter alleen maar harder lachen.

Nog geen 10 minuten later had iedereen zich aan elkaar voorgesteld, speelde Stella met de jongens mee en zaten Noëlle, Aïsha, Anna en Gwen met de twee managers op de grond aan de rand van het veld. Ze keken hoe de spits, een jongen met platinablond haar dat in dikke pieken omhoogzat en zwarte ogen die Gouenji Shuuya heette, de bal met een enorme kracht in het net van het goal schoot. Aïsha kon haar ogen niet van de jongen afhouden. Er was iets met hem. Iets waardoor ze niet kon stoppen met naar hem te kijken. Stella, die dit zag, liep naar de rand van het veld en trok Aïsha aan haar arm omhoog. 'Als jij niet tegen hem praat, zal hij ook nooit tegen jou praten.' Fluisterde Stella glimlachend tegen Aïsha. Aïsha keek Stella verbaasd aan en schudde verwoed haar hoofd. 'Nee nee nee. Nu ga je verkeerde dingen zien, Stels. Ik vind hem niet leuk of zoiets.''Ja, natuurlijk.' Zei Stella serieus. Ze geloofde er natuurlijk geen zak van. Ze draaide Aïsha om en duwde haar in haar rug. Aïsha keek hulpzoekend naar Anna. Die schudde echter haar hoofd en knikte naar Gouenji. Aïsha haalde diep adem en stapte toen op de jongen af. Hij had net weer een goal gescoord en vond het wel weer genoeg voor een paar minuten. Hij keek echter verbaasd op toen er ineens een heftig blozend meisje voor zijn neus stond.

**Gouenji POV**

Ze stond ineens voor mijn neus. Zonder ook maar enig geluid te maken. Haar gebruinde huid had een rode kleur gekregen en ze ging een beetje onhandig met haar hand door haar lange bruin/zwarte krullen. Haar prachtige ogen waren op de grond geri- wacht… wat? Ahum… correctie: haar ogen waren op de grond gericht en ze stotterde een beetje toen ze sprak. "Uh.. Gou-Gouenji, z-zou je me willen he-helpen? Ik k-kan nog niet z-zo goed voetballen en…. Zou j-jij me w-willen helpen om b-beter te worden?' Ze had me nog steeds niet aangekeken. Ze zag er eigenlijk best wel schattig uit zo.- wacht… oh nee. Daar ga ik weer. Stop. Je denkt te veel. Ik wist het er met moeite uit te persen: 'Ja natuurlijk.' Ze leek ineens een stuk zekerder van haar zaak. 'Op welke positie speel je?' vroeg ik. 'Oh. Ik heb niet echt een positie. Ik speel zelf niet echt. Ik wil gewoon voor mezelf beter worden.' Antwoordde ze. 'Oké. Ik zal je helpen.'

**Gewone POV**

Gwen keek toe hoe Gouenji en Aïsha samen naar de andere kant van het veld liepen en begonnen met het overspelen van de bal. Toen keek ze naar links waar de jongen met de blauwe paardenstaart, die Kazemaru heette trouwens, en een jongen met grijsachtig, kort haar dat naar de zijkant uitstak, Fubuki, iets bespraken. Toen viel haar iets op. Achter Kazemaru en Fubuki stak een grijs gevaarte boven hun hoofden uit. Gwen moest even haar ogen scherp stellen om te zien wat het was. Haar ogen werden groot van vreugde: het was een halfpipe. Gwen stond op en kreeg een wat beter overzicht over wat er nog allemaal achter lag. Het was een heel skatepark. 'Wauw. An, Ellie? Ik ben daarheen. Ik ben zo terug.' Eeennnn weg was ze. Nog voordat ze achter de halfpipe verdween kwam er nog even een vreugdekreet uit: 'WHOOOHOOO! BESTE VAKANTIE EVERRRRR!'

* * *

**Ikke: En dat was het weer voor vandaag! FIJNE VAKANTIE ALLEMAAL! R&R je weet zelf, alles! dooeiii!xxx**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**ikke: YO IEDEREEENNN! fast update, allessss. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: Ik own IE niet, helaas. Anders was ik nu wel iets heeeeell anders aan het doen. ik own wel mijn OC en mijn verhaal! Andere OCs worden geownd door: Dolichotis-Chan , Starheartgalaxy , Kikre en AyasumiMamera ! zoals gewoonlijk!x**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4**

De hete zonnestralen vielen op het lege voetbalveld. De spelers van Inazuma Japan, hun managers en de vier meisjes zaten op het gras dat het veld van de rivier scheidde. De verhalen vlogen over en weer over hoe ze hier waren gekomen, zo ook het verhaal van de vakantie. '- en toen liepen we dus bij Gwen haar tante naar binnen. Wacht. Waar is Gwen eigenlijk?' Ze keek Anna vragend aan. Die trok een hoofd alsof Stella net aan haar had gevraagd wat 1 + 1 was. Ze knikte naar links. Stella draaide haar hoofd en toen viel haar blik op de bovenste helft van de halfpipe. Stella begreep het helemaal en stond op. 'Ik kijk waar ze blijft. Ze kan daar goed blijven hangen. Zoiets verveelt haar nooit.' zei ze en ze begon in de richting van het skatepark te lopen. Achter haar klonken opeens voetstappen. Ze draaide zich om en zag dat Kazemaru, Endou, Tsunami, Sakuma en Aki blijkbaar ook mee wilden. 'Ik wil wel eens zien wat haar daar zo bezig houd.' zei Sakuma terwijl hij met zijn hand door zijn ietwat meisjesachtige, lange haar liet gaan.

Ze liepen naar de halfpipe en toen ze er omheen kwamen viel de mond van Aki open. Alles was bespoten met graffiti en overal stonden jongens zich uit te sloven op hun skateboard. Tussen al die jongens rende een meisje. Endou schrok. Gwen liep op een 3 meter hoge muur af! Hij plukte aan het korte mouwtje van Stella's roze shirt. 'Moeten we haar niet stoppen? Ze rent zichzelf te pletter tegen die muur!' riep hij bezorgt uit. Het enige antwoord wat hij kreeg was: 'Nee dat doet ze niet.' En Stella wees naar Gwen. Ze was nu bijna bij de muur. Ze zette nog een paar stappen en zette toen haar rechtervoet tegen de muur. Door de vaart die ze had, schoot ze de muur op tot ze haar handen op de bovenkant van de muur zette en haar armspieren gebruikte om haar benen erop te hijsen. Binnen no time stond ze ongedeerd en rechtop bovenop de muur. Nu was het Tsunami's beurt om zijn mond open te laten vallen. Hij had vele surfstunts gezien, maar dit was wel van een heel ander niveau. Gwen stond nog steeds op de muur en keek trots om zich heen. Toen zag ze Stella en de anderen staan. Ze zwaaide naar Stella, die terug zwaaide, en keek toen naar Tsunami die nog steeds zijn mond open had. Gwen zwaaide naar hem, deed toen haar mond open, legde haar hand onder haar kin en duwde zo haar mond dicht. 'Het tocht!' riep ze lachend van bovenaf. Tsunami deed beschaamd zijn mond weer dicht. Endou was zelfs na deze snelle actie nog steeds nogal bezorgd. 'Maar hoe komt ze nou weer beneden?' vroeg hij. Stella maakte zich geen zorgen. Ze vertrouwde Gwen. 'Zo.' zei ze en ze hield haar blik strak op Gwen gericht die nu alweer aan haar vingertoppen aan de rand van de muur hing. Sakuma haalde even geschrokken adem toen ze zich van die hoogte naar beneden. Maar ze landde als een kat en ging diep door haar knieën om daarna snel af te zetten richting haar vrienden. Ondertussen sprong ze nog even behendig als wat over een van de vele tramps die er stonden. Toen stond ze eindelijk stil. Haar borstkast ging snel op en neer vanwege de grote inspanning die ze de halve dag had geleverd. Maar ze glimlachte bij het gezicht dat de jongens en Aki trokken. Het was kortweg komisch. Tsunami zag eruit alsof hij getuige was van een moord. 'Wat was dat?' Gwen lachte maar stopte daar snel mee. Haar ademhaling werd gejaagder en ze begon te hoesten. Stella klopte haar behulpzaam op haar rug. Na zo'n 20 seconden was Gwen weer gekalmeerd en keek ze Tsunami met een scheve grijns aan. 'Dat, mijn vriend, heet freerunning.' zei ze pesterig wat Tsunami behoorlijk irriteerde. Hij stapte boos op haar af maar Aki kwam tussenbeide. 'Oké, zo is het wel genoeg. Gwen, jij moet rusten. Je hebt jezelf uitgeput. En jij, Tsunami, jij moet afkoelen.' Tsunami draaide zich grommend om en liep terug naar de rest van de groep. Endou keek vragend naar Kazemaru. 'Wat is er met hem? Normaal is hij nooit zo.' Kazemaru haalde echter zijn schouders op ten teken dat hij er ook geen snars van snapte.

_Intussen…_

Noëlle zat een beetje afgezonderd van de rest in het gras. Ze had haar witte ballerina's uitgedaan en die lagen nu links naast haar in het gras terwijl haar blote voeten rustig in het water lagen. Aan haar rechterkant hoorde ze geritsel. Alsof er iemand naast haar was komen staan. Dat was inderdaad ook het geval. Fubuki stond naast haar en keek haar met een schuin hoofd aan. 'Kan ik hier zitten?' vroeg hij een beetje onzeker. Noëlle bewoog niet en bleef strak voor zich uit staren en gaf maar een koud antwoord. 'Ja hoor.' Fubuki was verbaasd. Dit meisje had zo'n lief jurkje aan en met haar korte lengte zag ze er eigenlijk heel schattig uit maar ze was zo koud als ijs. Ze had de hele ochtend nog geen woord gesproken. Hij wilde wedden dat dit niet haar echte personaliteit was. 'Is er iets?' vroeg hij. Hij durfde haar bijna niet aan te kijken. 'Nee hoor.' Weer zo'n kort en gevoelloos antwoord. Dit was toch niet gezond. Fubuki wilde Noëlle opvrolijken maar had geen idee hoe aangezien hij ook niet wist wat er toch aan de hand was en Noëlle werkte zelf nou niet echt mee.

Opeens voelde Fubuki een hand op zijn schouder. Hij keek omhoog en zag Anna. Het meisje met het rode haar. Ze schudde veelbetekenend haar hoofd en Fubuki begreep dat hij Noëlle maar even met rust moest laten. Hij stond op en liep richting de plek waar Hiroto en Kidou strategieën aan het bespreken waren. Hij draaide zich nog een keer om en zag dat Anna naast Noëlle was gaan zitten en een arm om haar schouder had geslagen. Wat hij niet zag, was dat er één traan langs Ellie's wang liep. 'Ik had het zo graag willen zien…' 'Weet ik toch.' zei Anna en trok Noëlle in een omhelzing.

Aïsha zat stil in het gras en luisterde naar het gepraat van de jongens. Ze had goed getraind. Gouenji had haar al wat geleerd over hoe ze het beste de bal kon aannemen en ze begon steeds beter te worden in het richten van haar schot. Haar schot was nog niet erg sterk maar "_het begon al ergens op te lijken" _zoals Gouenji zei. Ze had haar hoofd afgewend om de hevige blos te verbergen die was komen opzetten. Nu zat ze een beetje ongemakkelijk tussen al die jongens. Ze voelde zich er niet prettig bij. Net hadden Anna en Stella nog naast haar gezeten maar Stella was Gwen halen en Anna was opeens verdwenen. Toen viel haar oog op Noëlle die naast Anna aan de oever zat. Aïsha stond op en ging aan de andere kant naast Noëlle zitten. Net als Noëlle deed ze haar schoenen uit en dipte haar voeten in het water. Anna volgde haar voorbeeld.

Opeens klonk er luid gepraat. Gwen liep naast Tsunami en die bleken in een heftig gesprek verwikkeld te zijn. Ze waren het duidelijk niet met elkaar eens. Stella liep erachter en haalde geamuseerd haar schouders op. Ze vond de hele situatie wel grappig. 'Als je het waagt dat nog een keer te zeggen, dan -' 'Dan wat, surfdude? Ga je me met water bespetteren?' 'Grrr.' 'Dat dacht ik ook ja. Freerunning is niet voor waterwatjes.' Tsunami kreeg een knalrode kop. Maar Gwen ging gewoon door. 'Ik wil wedden dat je het nog geen twee uur volhoud om met mij te freerunnen.' 'Oké,' gooide Tsunami ertegenin, 'Als ik het twee uur met jou volhoud, wat krijg ik dan?' 'Mijn saxofoon.' was het resolute antwoord. Stella, Anna, Aïsha en Noëlle haalden geschrokken adem. De gouden altsaxofoon was Gwen haar liefste bezit. Ze had hem van haar vader gekregen toen ze 7 werd. Dat ding was heilig voor haar. Tsunami en Gwen stonden nu op het randje van de oever. 'Maar als ik twee uur met jou surfen volhoud, wat krijg ik dan?' Oh mijn god, dit werd serieus. 'Mijn surfboard.' Nu was het de beurt aan de teamgenoten van Tsunami om geschrokken naar adem te happen. Tsunami's surfboard was zijn leven. Tsunami lachte echter hard en zei 'Nu kan ik lekker twee uur lang kijken hoe jij in het water ligt te spartelen.' En hij duwde tegen Gwen haar borst. Dat was genoeg om haar met een grote plons in het water te laten vallen. Dat was tegen het verkeerde been. Gwen schreeuwde 'Nu ga je te ver!' en lanceerde zich als een leeuw op Tsunami. Ze had het voordeel van de verrassing waardoor Tsunami niet oplette en door haar tegen de grond werd gedrukt. Maar voordat Gwen Tsunami met haar vuisten kon bewerken, werd ze overeind getrokken en meegesleurd door Stella. 'Nu is het genoeg.' zei ze streng en zette de druipende Gwen naast Anna neer. Zelf ging ze weer naast Gwen zitten. Gwen zat te mokken en mompelde iets dat verdacht leek op 'Grrr. De volgende keer pak ik hem bij zijn kop en spoel hem door de plee.'

'OOOOII, MINNA!' klonk er van achter ze en ze draaiden zich allemaal snel om…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**ikke: oeeehh, fightscene en cliffhanger! dit word als maar leuker! ;) anyway R&R! **


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

******Ikke: terug van weggeweest! tijdje niet ge-update. sorry daarvoor! anyway, READ!**

******disclaimer: Ik own IE niet, helaas. Anders was ik nu wel iets heeeeell anders aan het doen. ik own wel mijn OC en mijn verhaal! Andere OCs worden geownd door: Dolichotis-Chan , Starheartgalaxy , Kikre en AyasumiMamera ! zoals gewoonlijk!x**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 5**

'OOOOII, MINNA!' klonk er van achter ze en ze draaiden zich allemaal snel om… De dijk naast het veld stonden 3 figuren. De rechter was een jongen en had vuurrood haar dat alle kanten op stond en op zijn hoofd stond een pluk haar dat verdacht veel op een tulp leek. Hij droeg een zwart met wit shirt met korte mouwen en een groene kniebroek. De linker was een meisje en had wit haar dat naar één kant geföhnd leek te zijn. Ze droeg een paarse, mouwloze hoodie en een kort, wit spijkerbroekje. De middelste was een meisje met lang, blond haar dat tot op haar heup kwam. _Ze _droeg een bruin shirt met lange mouwen en een lange spijkerbroek. Stella vroeg zich af hoe dat kind het uithield in dit warme weer.

Endou en de anderen hadden de drie blijkbaar herkend want die werden met open armen onthaald. Ze kwamen rustig van de dijk aflopen en gingen voor de rest staan. Nu ze dichterbij stonden konden de Stella, Aïsha, Anna en Gwen duidelijk zien dat _zij _toch een _hij_ was. Hij zag er alleen zo meisjesachtig uit. Zijn rode ogen keken ijdel naar de jongens die voor hem stonden. 'Endou. Dat is lang geleden.' Endou krabde zijn achterhoofd en grijnsde breed. 'Jaaahh. Dat weet ik nog, Aphrodi. En hoe is het met jullie, Burn, Gazel?' Gazel had haar armen over elkaar heen geslagen en gaf geen antwoord. Burn deed een stap naar voren zodat hij oog in oog kwam te staan met Endou. 'Hoe vaak moeten we je het nog zeggen? Dat is verleden tijd. Het is nu Afuro Terumi, Suzuno Fuusuke en Nagumo Haruya.' 'Ahahaha…' bracht Endou met moeite uit.

'Wie zijn zij?' Het was Gazel/ Suzuno die sprak. En ze wees naar de vijf meisjes die met hun hoofden omgedraaid nog steeds met hun voeten in het water zaten. Afuro's linker wenkbrauw ging lichtjes omhoog bij het zicht van de vijf vriendinnen. 'Is er iets?' vroeg Anna sarcastisch. De wenkbrauw ging gelijk weer naar beneden. 'Waarom ben je zo nat? Ik weet het. Het is warm. Maar zo warm?' vroeg Suzuno aan Gwen. Gwen streek haar druipende haren uit haar gezicht en keek met een blik vol haat naar Tsunami. 'Vraag maar aan hem.' zei ze koeltjes. Suzuno richtte haar vragende blik op Tsunami. 'Ze vroeg er om.' Er begon langzaam een zweetdruppel te verschijnen op Suzuno's voorhoofd. Ze liet haar blik over de andere meisjes gaan. Over Anna, die bezig was haar korte rode haar in een klein staartje te doen. Over Stella, die geïntrigeerd naar de nieuwkomers keek. Over Noëlle, die achter de zonnebril een beetje lusteloos voor zich uit leek te staren. Over Aïsha, die verlegen haar blos probeerde te verbergen en over Gwen die nog steeds boos naar Tsunami keek en langzaam haar vinger over haar keel haalde ten teken van dreigement. Als antwoord kreeg ze een bepaalde vinger omhoog.

Dat schoot in het verkeerde keelgat. Gwen sprong weer overeind en lanceerde zich alweer op Tsunami. In tegenstelling tot de vorige keer, toen Stella haar van hem af had getrokken, kon ze hem nu wel een goede klap verkopen. Er werd echter snel geantwoord. Nog geen halve seconde later had Tsunami zijn vuist in Gwen's buik geboord. Ze hapte naar adem en rolde piepend van Tsunami af. Haar handen grepen naar haar buik en ze klapte dubbel. Aïsha en Stella sprongen overeind en gingen bezorgd naast Gwen zitten. Iedereen keek geschokt toe hoe Gwen nog steeds heel moeizaam ademhaalde en op haar zij rolde zodat ze in een soort foetushouding kwam te liggen. Tsunami stond verschrikt op en mompelde 'Dit was niet mijn bedoeling…' Afuro ging boos voor hem staan en hield hem tegen toen hij probeerde om naar Gwen toe te lopen. 'Je hebt genoeg gedaan.'

Gwen begon bij te komen van de klap. Haar ademhaling werd steeds regelmatiger en ze ging langzaam overeind zitten. Stella stond op en rende naar Aki om ijs halen dat ze er op kon leggen. Gouenji ging gehurkt naast Gwen zitten en hielp Aïsha om haar op haar benen te hijsen. Toen ze eenmaal stond kon Gwen haar evenwicht wel weer vinden. Gouenji klopte Aïsha op haar schouder ten teken van compliment voor haar behulpzaamheid. Aïsha voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk en keek dus met een knalrode kop naar haar blote voeten (haar schoenen lagen ten slotte nog steeds ergens in het gras). Stella kwam weer aanrennen met een enorme plastic zak in haar armen die vol zat met kleine ijsklontjes. Aki en Haruna kwamen achter haar aan rennen en hadden precies zo'n zak in hun armen. 'Zo. Is het genoeg?' vroeg een jongen die Tobitaka heette sarcastisch. Terwijl hij dat zei ging hij met zijn kam door zijn paarse, vreemd gevormde haar. Aki, Haruna en Stella staken op hetzelfde moment hun tong naar hem uit, wat hij volgens hen niet eens zag, en renden door naar Gwen die ze ook een beetje raar aankeek. Stella, Aki en Haruna gingen voor haar staan en zeiden resoluut: 'Shirt uit.'

'WAT? Ik ga mijn shirt niet uitdoen, ik ben niet gek!' riep Gwen verontwaardigd uit terwijl ze een stap naar achter deed. 'Ik weet het, het is nogal akward, maar het is voor je eigen bestwil.' Antwoordde Stella. Gwen draaide zich om en rende weg. Tenminste, voor zover ze kon rennen. Door de harde klap was ze nog steeds een beetje duizelig en het leek meer op heen-en-weer-zwalken dan op rennen. Stella wist haar zonder moeite in te halen, wetend dat Gwen nu geen partij voor haar zou zijn. 'Kom op, Gwendolyn.' Zei ze en pakte de onderste rand van Gwen's witte shirt vast. 'Oké, oké oké. Laat maar. Ik doe het zelf.' Zei Gwen en wuifde Stella's handen weg. Ze pakte de onderste rand nu zelf vast en trok haar plakkende, witte shirt over haar hoofd.

De mondhoeken van Stella gingen naar beneden. Gwen had natuurlijk onder haar witte shirt een ander shirt aangehad. Anders was haar shirt nu zo doorschijnend als wat. En met wat precisie was het niet zo moeilijk om het bovenste shirt los van het onderste shirt uit te trekken. Nu hingen er een groot grijs shirt losjes om haar lichaam. 'Die ook.' zei Anna droog, die het al had zien aankomen. Ze zat nog steeds naast Noëlle op de oever en keek toe hoe Stella Gwen achtervolgde.

Uiteindelijk stond Gwen stil wetend dat ze het niet van Stella zou winnen. Ze trok nu ook het grijze shirt over haar hoofd wat resulteerde in de situatie dat Gwen daar heel stilletjes in haar bh stond, Stella's mondhoeken nog verder naar beneden zakten en de anderen hun mond openvielen.

Gwen was mager. Heel erg mager. Haar ribben staken zo ver uit dat je ze kon tellen. Nu konden ze ook zien hoe dun haar armen eigenlijk waren. Het leek alsof er bijna geen vlees aan zat. De blauwe plek die zich op haar buik had gevormd viel in het niet bij haar lichaam zelf. Er klonk een doffe klap: de zak met ijsklontjes was uit Haruna's armen gevallen en was op de grond opengescheurd. Nu lagen her en der losse ijsklontjes.

Gwen snikte een keer, rende naar haar tas waar een droog shirt in zat, griste die eruit en trok die over haar hoofd. Ze er een beetje apart uit. Het shirt was veel te groot, kwam tot haar knieën en zat vol met verfvlekken. Ze was zo van streek dat ze er niet aan dacht om haar schoenen te pakken maar op blote voeten de dijk op, in een willekeurige richting wegrende…

Noëlle had alles horen gebeuren. Van het begin tot het einde. Ze kon alleen niks doen. Iedereen zou nu wel denken dat ze een of andere egoïstische bitch was of zoiets. Gelukkig wisten haar vriendinnen wel beter. Ze wilde alleen niet dat de mensen die ze hier had ontmoet haar anders zouden behandelen omdat ze blind was. Ze was dus ook niet van plan om het ze te vertellen.

Er was wel één stem. Een jongensstem. Hij had zo behulpzaam geklonken. Ze wist dat het een van de voetballers was maar ze had natuurlijk geen idee wie. Ze had er spijt van dat ze zo koud tegen hem had gereageerd. Maar het was de enige manier om een beetje bescherming op te bouwen.

* * *

**ikke: En dat was het weer voor vandaag~! sorry dat de update zo laat kwam, ik zit een beetje met mijn gezondheid, alles~~ maarja, das niet belangrijk. waar het om gaat is dat de chapter er is. review, review, review. je weet zelluuf!xxx**


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Heeyyyy alllemaaaall! echt een late update. srry daarvoor! ik ga jullie daarom niet langer ophouden.**

**disclaimer: Ik wilde dat ik Level 5 kon omkopen zodat ze mij Inazuma Eleven zouden geven. maar helaas. ik own gelukkig wel dit verhaal en mijn OC./ De andere OCs zijn ook weer van andere mensen.**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Anna begon lichte hoofdpijn te krijgen. De hele dag zo in de volle zon was niet echt goed voor haar. Ze zat onder een oude treurwilg die aan de oever stond. De schaduw was koel en het licht was er niet zo fel. Noëlle zat naast haar met haar muziekoortjes in. Haar vingers tikten zachtjes mee op haar benen alsof ze achter haar geliefde piano zat. Anna kon heel zachtjes de klanken van het klassieke stuk horen.

Stella, Aïsha en de rest hadden zich weer naar het voetbalveld begeven. Ze hadden besloten om Gwen met rust te laten. Stella had eerst achter haar aan willen rennen maar Afuro had hoofdschuddend zijn hand op haar schouder gelegd en haar tegen gehouden. Ze had tijd voor zichzelf nodig en die zouden ze haar dus ook geven. Een beetje afleiding was dus zeer welkom.

Aïsha boekte snel vooruitgang met haar voetbaltraining. Ze kon al bijna langs Gouenji komen, die dan op het laatste moment nog net de bal voor haar voeten weggriste. Elke keer als dat gebeurde had ze het opgegeven en gewacht tot Gouenji haar de bal terug had gegeven. Gouenji keek het een beetje aan en stapte uiteindelijk op Aïsha af. Aïsha draaide zich om en keek recht in zijn ogen. Ze slaakte een hoog gilletje en viel bijna achterover maar Gouenji wist haar nog net bij haar schouders vast te pakken zodat ze niet op de grond zou komen te liggen. Door dit contact werd Aïsha's getinte huid roder en roder. Ze keken elkaar even aan. Toen leek Gouenji pas door te hebben dat hij nog steeds haar schouders vasthad. Hij liet haar los en verontschuldigde zich. 'M-maakt niet uit,' zei Aïsha nog een beetje bibberig, 'Wat wilde je zeggen?' Gouenji keek haar nu serieus aan en zei: 'Je moet wat brutaler worden.' 'Hoe bedoel je?' antwoordde Aïsha. Ze had het gevoel dat het nu juist zo goed ging. 'Telkens als ik de bal van je afpak ga je braaf staan wachten tot ik hem teruggeef. In een wedstrijd gaat het zo niet. Dan moet je vechten om de bal terug te krijgen.' Aïsha begreep het. Ze moest feller worden. Maar zo was ze helemaal niet. Ze durfde het eigenlijk ook niet zo. Ze begon al met blozen als er een willekeurige jongen tegen haar begon te praten. 'Maar dat kan ik n-' probeerde ze nog tegen te stribbelen maar Gouenji duldde geen tegenspraak en rende weg met de bal. 'Pak hem dan af!' riep hij uitdagend. Aïsha haalde een keer diep adem en rende toen achter hem aan.

Ondertussen was Stella weer naast Anna en Noëlle gaan zitten. Ze was uitgeput. Die Afuro was niet slecht. En zijn twee maatjes, Heethoofd en Kouwe Kikker, hadden het haar, Kazemaru en Hiroto zeker niet makkelijk gemaakt. Het stond uiteindelijk 3-3 en ze lagen alle zes op hun rug uit te hijgen.

Het was alweer 6 uur 's avonds en het was tijd om naar huis te gaan. Ze namen uitgebreid afscheid van de voetballers met de belofte dat ze er overmorgen weer zouden zijn. Tsunami vroeg nog naar Gwen maar Anna had slechts haar hoofd geschud. Hij voelde zich vreselijk schuldig. Het was niet zijn bedoeling geweest om haar zo toe te takelen. Hij wist wel dat het niet zijn schuld was dat ze zo mager was. Hij had ook wel een idee van wat er aan de hand was. Maar toch. Hij voelde zich zo schuldig.

Anna, Stella, Aïsha en Noëlle pakten hun tassen en liepen weer terug naar het huis van Shina. Daar binnengekomen zagen ze Shina in de deuropening staan met dampende koekjes . De meisjes vielen gretig aan. Ze hadden flinke honger gekregen. Shina riep naar boven: 'Gwen! Je vriendinnen zijn er!' Stella haalde weer gerust adem toen ze langzame voetstappen de trap af hoorde komen. Ze was dus wel thuis gekomen. Zelfs zonder haar schoenen die Anna in de gang had gezet.

Gwen verscheen in de deuropening. Een deel van haar lange zwart/blauwe haar hing voor haar ogen en ze keek schuldbewust naar haar voeten. Ze ging aan het hoofd van de tafel zitten, pakte 1 van de glazen water die op tafel stonden en begon er langzaam aan te nippen. Ze zei niets. Stella barstte open. 'Kom op, Gwen. Je kan niet doen alsof er niets gebeurd is. Wat is er aan de hand? We hebben toch geen geheimen voor elka-' Gwen onderbrak haar met een beverige stem: 'Ik heb anorexia oké. Al een paar jaar. Het begon steeds beter te gaan maar ik val terug.' Haar stem ging over in zacht gesnik en de tranen liepen nu langzaam over haar wangen. Er klonk het geschuif van stoelen en een paar seconden later waren er twee armen om haar heen geslagen. Aïsha omhelsde Gwen en Anna legde haar hand op haar schouder. 'Hé. Dat had je best aan ons kunnen vertellen. Je moet niet denken dat we je veroordelen. Andere mensen doen dat misschien wel maar daar moet je je niets van aantrekken. Maar ik vind wel dat je het ook tegen Tsunami, Endou, Fubuki en de rest moet zeggen. Ze maken zich vreselijke zorgen om je en je bent ze nu wel een uitleg verschuldigd. Ze zijn behoorlijk geschrokken.' Zei Anna en ze keek Gwen ernstig aan. Gwen knikte. 'Oke. Maar morgen nog niet. Morgen gaan we wat met zijn vijven doen. Daarna zal ik het aan de jongens vertellen.' Noëlle knikte instemmend en liep met haar handen tastend naar Gwen. Toen ze daar was aangekomen pakte ze haar hand en zei toen: 'Dat lijkt me een prima afleiding.' Stella kwam er ook nog tussen staan, sloeg haar armen om de schouders van haar vriendinnen en riep toen: 'GroupHUG!' en Gwen lachte door haar tranen heen.

* * *

**Niet echt een lang hoofdstuk maar hij is belangrijk. hij laat precies zien hoe ik me voel. bij mij is Boulimia vastgesteld en ik ga dood van de zenuwen want ik moet het morgen aan de klas vertellen. gelukkig zijn mijn vriendinnen er voor me en mijn allerbeste maatje stelde voor om een eetstoornis in mijn verhaal te laten voorkomen om mijn gevoelens te uiten. dat heb ik dus gedaan. dus voor alle mensen die nu in een kutsituatie zitten: I FEEL YOU, MAN!**


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hey allemaal! Ben ik weer! tijdje niet geupdate enzo. Maar al die lieve reviews motiveren me alleen maar. Heel erg bedankt daarvoor! En aangezien ik volgende week vakantie heb hoop ik dat er snel weer een update komt. **

**disclaimer: HELAAS, ik bezit IE niet... (een reden om te huilen). Gelukkig own ik wel mijn OC en de verhaallijn! De andere OCs zijn ook niet van moi..**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 7**

De vijf vriendinnen kwamen stil en met hun voeten slepend het huis binnen. Hun handen vol met tassen en pakketjes. Ze waren gewoon zo moe. Ze hadden allemaal behoorlijk wat kleding en sieraden gekocht. Ze hadden Gwen modeadvies gegeven en haar geholpen om een hele nieuwe garderobe in te slaan. Stella had namelijk gevonden dat al haar te grote shirts en broeken niet meer konden en dat ze nieuwe kleren moest kopen die wel bij haar lichaam pasten. Gwen had het moeilijk gevonden. Eerst had ze nog altijd naar de M maten gekeken terwijl ze eigenlijk alweer bijna in de kindermaatjes viel. Met hulp van haar vriendinnen had ze uiteindelijk een grote hoeveelheid kleding kunnen kopen in de maat XS zodat ze goed pasten en ze er toch nog een stukje in kon groeien.

Ook voor Noëlle hadden ze nieuwe kleren gekocht. Zelf was ze er nogal onzeker over aangezien ze natuurlijk niet kon zien hoe ze er zelf uitzag. Maar Stella en Anna hadden haar stellig verzekerd dat ze er super schattig uit zag en Noëlle moest daar maar op vertrouwen.

Ook Aïsha had ook een paar tassen vol kleren gekocht. Het was eerst een beetje een probleem geweest om haar het pashokje uit te krijgen om te laten zien wat ze aanhad. Ze hadden bijna bij haar pashokje in moeten breken om te zien te krijgen wat ze aan het passen was. Aïsha had zich nog net op tijd laten zien voordat Stella de deur had kunnen intrappen.

Ze hadden hun lunch gehaald bij een of andere broodjeszaak en waren even gaan zitten om rustig te eten om daarna weer op volle kracht verder te gaan.

Kortom: het was een groot succes. En nadat ze Shina trots al hun aankopen hadden laten zien, Aïsha met enige moeite en Noëlle had weinig idee van wat ze voor zich uit hield, bestelden ze pizza. Shina had die dag hard gewerkt en was al even moe als de meisjes.

Shina was modeontwerpster bij een of ander groot bedrijf. Doordat de meiden haar hun aankopen hadden laten zien, had ze een goed idee gekregen van de verschillende stijlen. Ze kon ze dus advies geven over het combineren van de kleding. En zo hadden ze die avond allemaal een setje kleren voor de volgende dag klaargelegd. En na het eten waren ze te moe om nog veel te zeggen en gingen ze allemaal met tevreden gezichten naar bed.

De volgende ochtend werd Noëlle als eerste wakker en het was voor haar even donker als dat het altijd was. Het duurde dan ook even om zich er echt vol van bewust te worden dat ze ook echt wakker was. Ze was dan misschien blind, maar dat had haar andere zintuigen alleen maar versterkt. Ze kon duidelijk horen hoe Anna zich omdraaide in haar slaap en hoe Stella haar neus zachtjes ophaalde. Toen hoorde ze geschuifel over de vloer. Het was Aïsha die nu ook wakker was en naar de stoel liep waar ze haar kleren voor die dag over had uitgestald. Ze keek het met een schuin hoofd aan. Ze had nog steeds zo haar eigen twijfels over de outfit die voor haar klaar lag. Het was simpel, ja. Maar toch. Ze wist niet zeker of het wel helemaal haar stijl was. Ze had zich door Stella laten overhalen om het te kopen maar ze zou vandaag pas echt merken of ze er zich wel fijn in voelde.

Ze keek naar de klok. Kwart over elf. Ze zou de anderen maar wakker maken. Ze wilde net naar Noëlle's bed toe lopen toen ze zag dat Ellie al overeind zat en voorzichtig aanstalten maakte om op te staan en op de tast de anderen wakker te maken. Aïsha besloot er niks aan te doen en Noëlle niet te helpen. Dit had Ellie nodig. Dit soort kleine dingen wilde ze altijd zelf doen. Het hielp haar om haar zelfvertrouwen omhoog te krikken zodat ze niet de hele tijd het gevoel had dat ze van iedereen afhankelijk was. Noëlle was sterk.

Nadat iedereen, sommigen met wat meer moeite dan anderen, was opgestaan, stonden ze met zijn allen voor hun stoel met de daarop uitgekozen kleding. Gwen, Aïsha en Noëlle waren nogal onzeker. Ze waren bang dat ze zich niet helemaal comfortabel in hun kleren zouden voelen. Stella en Anna daarentegen waren zeer zeker van zichzelf en konden niet wachten om de kleren aan te trekken.

Na een halfuurtje was iedereen klaar met alles en gingen ze aan het ontbijt zitten. Shina moest al vroeg werken en had dus het ontbijt klaar gezet en was toen naar haar werk vertrokken. De meiden lieten een paar broodjes over en stopten die in een tas die Stella over haar schouder wierp. En na nog een paar blikken in de spiegel te hebben geworpen gingen ze op weg naar de rivieroever.

De jongens op het voetbalveld waren niet aan het voetballen, voor de verandering, en waren druk in gesprek toen ze ineens een stem hoorden. 'Hey! Jongens!' Het was Stella. Ze kwam als eerste de hoek om en de jongens begroetten haar vrolijk.

Ze droeg een gebloemde legging met daarop een witte, mouwloze bloes. Haar lange zwarte haar werd door de wind naar achteren geblazen en zo kwam een paar oorbellen tevoorschijn met bruine veren. Haar voeten waren in grijze sneakers met een sleehak gestoken zodat ze iets langer leek en ze had een lichtbruine tas over haar schouder hangen.

Ze draaide zich om en wenkte haar vriendinnen die nu ook de hoek om kwamen lopen. Anna liep voorop.

Zij droeg een kort spijkerbroekje met zilveren palletjes en een mintgroene bloes met halflange mouwen. Aan haar voeten droeg ze korte crèmekleurige laarsjes en om haar pols droeg ze een enkele armband van nepparels. Ze was er eerst op tegen geweest dat ze die om zou doen. Ze had het niet zo op sieraden. Ze hield het liever simpel. Maar haar vriendinnen hadden erop gestaan dat ze deze ene armband om zou doen.

Achter haar kwam Aïsha met Noëlle aan haar arm. Aïsha droeg een knalrode jeans en een wit shirt met een zwart, uitgelopen, hart erop. Ze liep op witte laarsjes, droeg een sierlijke zwarte armband en op haar zwarte haar had ze een crèmekleurig hoedje gezet.

Noëlle droeg een wit shirt met korte mouwen dat ze in een gebloemd rokje had gestopt. Ze liep op beige sandalen met stoffen bloemen erop. Om haar nek had ze een zwarte ketting met een zwart, rond bedeltje met een gouden afbeelding erop van een gevleugeld hobbelpaard. Van haar haar waren de voorste plukken naar achter gebonden met een zwarte strik en op haar neus stond de gebruikelijke zonnebril die haar ogen voor de buitenwereld verborg.

Als laatste kwam Gwen de hoek om. Ze droeg een legerprint legging met daarop een mouwloos, wit shirt met een groot zilveren kruis erop. Haar voeten waren in zwarte laarsjes met zilveren spikes gestoken en in haar oor had ze een zilveren oorbel die in verbinding stond met het gaatje van de piercing die eerst wat hoger in haar oorschelp zat. Ze zag er een stuk beter uit en ze lachte ook weer.

Tsunami haalde opgelucht adem. Als er ook maar iets ergs met Gwen zou gebeuren zou hij dat zichzelf nooit vergeven. Het was tenslotte ook zijn schuld uiteindelijk dat ze huilend naar huis was gerend op blote voeten.

Het viel Stella pas op dat het voetbalveld vol met koffers en tassen stond toen ze zelf onderaan de brede trap stond. 'En waar gaan jullie heen?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Het was Afuro die haar antwoordde: 'We gaan voor een weekje naar Okinawa. De oude klasgenoten van Tsunami hebben ons uitgenodigd voor een groot lokaal feest met een korte vakantie inbegrepen.' 'Had dat wat eerder gezegd! Dan waren we hier helemaal niet heen gekomen! Dan waren we rechtstreeks naar de haven gegaan om jullie uit te zwaaien!' riep Stella verontwaardigd uit maar Endou kwam ertussen: 'Niks te uitzwaaien. We wilden vragen of jullie mee wilden.' Stella's mond viel open.

De anderen waren inmiddels ook de trap afgelopen en ze stonden met zijn allen in een grote kring bij elkaar. 'We vertrekken vanavond met de veerboot.' Vertelde een enthousiaste Endou. De jongste van het stel, een jongen die Toramaru heette kon ook wel wat kalmeringsmiddelen gebruiken. Hij stond te stuiteren van opwinding. Anna, die naast hem stond, keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Ze kon zijn drukte niet zo goed plaatsen. Toramaru trok zich er niets van aan en ging vrolijk door met waar hij mee bezig was.

Aïsha stond naast Gouenji en keek verlegen naar de grond. Ze wist niet zo goed hoe ze hier mee om moest gaan. Ze was niet goed met grote groepen. Haar vriendinnen waren het maximum van wat ze fijn vond. Maar op de een of andere manier had dit voetbalteam iets vertrouwds om zich heen hangen. Het verwarde haar.

Gouenji keek naar haar hangende hoofd en hoe ze een beetje zenuwachtig met haar vingers zat te spelen. Het had iets schattigs vond hij. Elke keer dat hij tegen haar praatte had ze weer die rode gloed op haar wangen liggen alsof ze het niet gewend was om aangesproken te worden.

Noëlle stond aan de andere kant van Aïsha en raakte af en toe lichtjes haar arm aan om er zeker van te zijn dat ze nog naast haar stond. Ze hield haar hoofd recht en hoopte maar dat niemand aan haar zou vragen waarom ze die zonnebril droeg en waarom ze hem niet af wou doen.

Stella stond een beetje spelend met Afuro en Fudou te bekvechten over ik weet niet wat en Gwen stond een beetje buiten de groep. Ze was Shina aan het bellen met de vraag of het goed was dat ze die avond voor een week met Inazuma Japan naar Okinawa zou vertrekken. Of het mocht wist niemand want er was niets van het gezicht van Gwen af te lezen tot ze zich weer in de groep voegde. Iedereen draaide zijn hoofd naar haar toe. 'EN?'

'Het mag.' Iedereen was blij, juichte etc. Alleen Sakuma keek met een bedenkt gezicht naar de vijf meisjes die zich bij hun hadden gevoegd. Ze hadden alle vijf iets heel aparts. Hij wist niet wat het was of hoe het kwam, maar er was iets waardoor de meisjes niet in het geheel pasten.

**Time skip…**

Die avond stond iedereen met vrolijke gezichten op de veerboot en zwaaiden naar de mensen die nog op de kade stonden. Ook Shina was er. Ze was zo lief geweest om voor alle vijf de vriendinnen een tas in te pakken met kleding en alles wat ze verder nodig zouden hebben en stond nu met een glimlach van oor tot oor de kinderen uit te zwaaien.

Op de boot die naar Okinawa ging stond nog een ander meisje dat met het gezelschap meeging. Ze had vol, roze rood haar met een soort mutsje erop en ze stelde zich voor als Touko. Ze had een kinderlijk en vrolijk gezichtje dat uitstraalde dat ze heel charismatisch was en makkelijk vrienden maakte.

Ze bleef alleen niet lang bij de meisjes en ging al snel bij Tsunami staan die haar blij begroette en een arm om haar schouder sloeg. Gwen wendde haar hoofd af en concentreerde zich weer op haar vriendinnen die samen naar binnen en op zoek gingen naar hun hut.

Die vonden ze uiteindelijk. Er stonden 2 stapelbedden en 1 opklapbed die tegen de achterste muur was geschoven. Iedereen koos een bed uit. Aïsha en Gwen hadden de twee onderste bedden, Stella en Anna de twee bovenste en Noëlle maakte het zichzelf gemakkelijk op het opklapbed.

Misschien was het nog de jetlag maar alle vijf waren de meisjes zo moe dat ze hun pyjama aandeden en al in bed gingen liggen. Net toen Aïsha het licht uit ging doen werd er op de deur van hun hut geklopt. Aïsha deed open en zag dat Gouenji voor de deur stond. Zijn ogen gleden over haar pyjamashirt en –broek en hij keek haar vragend aan. Aïsha antwoordde zachtjes: 'Eh, ja, we zijn nogal moe, en uh…' begon ze maar Gouenji knikte. 'Ik snap het. Ik en de rest vroegen ons alleen af waar jij en je vriendinnen waren gebleven. Ga maar slapen. Welterusten, Aïsha-_chan_.' En Gouenji draaide zich langzaam om en liep weg. Aïsha bleef hem nog een tijdje nakijken tot hij uit het zicht verdwenen was. Toen deed ze de deur zachtjes dicht, deed het licht uit en liet zichzelf haar bed in glijden. De rest, die het gesprek had gehoord, bleef naar Aïsha kijken, wachtend op een of andere uitleg. Toen die uit bleef nam Stella maar het initiatief. 'Aïsha-chan? Moet jij ons soms iets vertellen, Aïsha?' Maar Aïsha verborg haar hoofd onder de dekens en weigerde haar hoofd nog te laten zien. Voordat Stella door kon gaan kapte Anna haar af. 'Laat het, Stel. Als ze er niet over wil praten moet je het ook niet doen.' 'Ok.' Zei Stella. 'Welterusten iedereen.' En nog klonk er vier keer door de kamer: 'Welterusten.'

* * *

**En zie daar, daar ging weer een hoofdstuk!**

**Ik heb al een idee voor de komende hoofdstukken (oehoe...) maar als jij een orgineel idee hebt, PM me! Voor de rest: read and review!**

**BTW ik heb voor het volgende hoofdstuk misschien nog 2 of 3OCs nodig... Hier is het formulier..**

**naam:**

**bijnaam:**

**geslacht:**

**leeftijd:**

**lengte:**

**uiterlijk:**

**kledingstijl:**

**hobby's:**

**houd van:**

**houd niet van:**

**crush: (Tsunami, Toramaru, Gouenji, Fubuki, Afuro zijn bezet)**

**achtergrond info: **

**nog iets anders dat ik moet weten?:**

**SEND THEM IN! ik ontvang ze graag!**


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Helleu allemaal! long time no see. inderdaad, weer een late update maar nu heb ik inspiratie dus er gaat deze vakantie zowiezo nog een update komen. anywayzzzz, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ik heb IE helaas niet in mijn bezit... *snik**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 8**

De zon scheen behoorlijk fel en dat licht werd ook nog eens weerkaatst door het lichtblauwe zeewater. Tsunami liet zich languit met zijn armen en benen wijd op het strand vallen en maakte luid lachend een grote zandengel. Toen hij weer opstond zat hij werkelijk van top tot teen onder het zand en hij schudde zich als een soort hond uit.

Anna keek geïnteresseerd om zich heen. Het hele eiland leek wel één groot luxe resort. Hier zou ze wel even willen blijven. Niet dat ze snel weer ook maar een voet op die boot zou zetten. Ze had een hekel aan lang reizen en de nacht die ze op de veerboot hadden doorgebracht was haar niet goed bevallen. Ze had dus niet goed geslapen. Het was de rest al opgevallen dat het gebied rond haar ogen donkerder afstak tegen haar al redelijk bleke huid. Ze had haar verhaal uitgelegd en kon niet wachten tot ze in een 'normaal' bed in een 'normaal' huis lag.

Opeens klonk er een luide stem: 'YO!' Iedereen keek op of draaide zich om en zag een grote, flink gespierde jongen het strand oplopen. Het was Gouenji die als eerste op de jongen reageerde. 'Hijikata!' Ineens leek iedereen de jongen te kennen want hij werd opeens van alle kanten begroet. Alleen Anna, Stella, Noëlle, Gwen en Aïsha bleven maar een beetje buiten de groep staan. Deels omdat ze Hijikata niet kenden en ze zich flink ongemakkelijk voelden en deels omdat ze niet onder de voeten gelopen wilden worden door een grote groep overenthousiaste voetballers.

**Hijikata POV:**

Toen ik iedereen uitgebreid had begroet kwam ik uiteindelijk bij 5 meisjes die een beetje opgelaten buiten de groep stonden. Ik liep naar ze toe terwijl ik een stuk papier uit mijn broekzak haalde. Zij moesten de laatste 5 namen zijn. Ze keken me een beetje verbaasd aan toen ik voor ze stond. Aangezien geen van de 5 van plan was om iets te zeggen, begon ik maar met mijn verhaal.

'Welkom op Okinawa. Ik ben Hijikata Raiden en ik woon hier en ben een teamgenoot van de voetbalidioten die jullie hebben uitgenodigd.' Een gelach steeg op uit het voetbalteam en ik wendde me ook tot hen. 'Jullie zullen logeren in een heel klein bungalowpark. Ik heb de sleutels van de huisjes 1 tot en met 6. Elke bungalow is bestemd voor 5 personen en aangezien jullie precies met zijn dertigen zijn moet dat niet zo'n probleem worden, toch? In ieder geval, mijn lieve broertjes en zusjes hebben speciaal voor jullie een indeling gemaakt.

Huisje 1:

Endou Mamoru

Gouenji Shuuya

Fubuki Shirou

Kazemaru Ichirouta

Kidou Yuuto

Huisje 2:

Sakuma Jirou

Tobitaka Seiya

Fudou Akio

Someoka Ryuugo

Utsonomiya Toramaru

Huisje 3: 

Kabeyama Heigorou

Kogure Yuuya

Tachimukai Yuuki

Kurimatsu Teppei

Megane Kakeru

Huisje 4:

Afuro Terumi

Suzuno Fuusuke

Nagumo Haruya

Kiyama Hiroto

Midorikawa Ryuuji

Huisje 5:

Aki Kino

Raimon Natsumi

Otonashi Haruna

Kudou Fuyuka

Zaizen Touko

Huisje 6:

Anna Hamasaka

Noëlle de Wit

Gwendolyn Laats

Aïsha Roosenveldt

Stella Rose

Dus… Wie van jullie is Anna?' vroeg ik.

Het meisje met het kortere, donkerrode haar keek op en haar groenblauwe ogen stonden op scherp hoewel ze er behoorlijk moe uitzag. 'Ik.'

'Wie is Noëlle?'

Dit keer ging het meisje met het witblonde haar en de zwarte zonnebril wat rechter staan en zei net iets zachter dan Anna: 'Ik.'

'Gwendolyn?'

Het meisje met het lange, sluike, zwarte haar met blauwe highlights en een piercing in haar oorschelp keek me doordringend aan zei kortaf: 'Ikke.'

'Aïsha?'

Het meisje met de getinte huid en de behoorlijk lange donkerbruin tot zwarte krullen en donkerbruine ogen leek zich juist kleiner te maken toen ze haar naam hoorde. Maar het laatste overgebleven meisje, ook met een getinte huid en lang, steil, zwart haar legde een arm om haar heen en zei, 'Ja, dit is Aïsha en ik heet Stella. Heel erg bedankt dat je dit voor ons geregeld hebt.'

'Graag gedaan,' was het enige wat ik kon zeggen. Daarna barstte het geluid van een luidruchtig voetbalteam weer los. Ik keek van een afstandje naar het groepje van 5. Er klopte iets niet helemaal aan die meiden. Ze hadden allemaal iets aparts.

Noëlle leek ouder dan de rest maar toch had ze iets heel kinds. Ze raakte vaak even Stella's arm aan alsof ze zeker wilde weten dat ze er nog wel was. En ze deed die zonnebril maar niet af waardoor je nooit haar hele gezicht kon zien.

Anna zag er moe uit en als je iets verkeerds tegen haar zei zou ze nu waarschijnlijk uit de band springen.

Aïsha was ook al zo'n geval. Ze leek wel ineen te krimpen elke keer als iemand iets tegen haar zei of haar iets vroeg. Alsof er iets was waardoor ze een beetje bang was voor haar medemens.

Gwendolyn was een vreemd type. Alles aan haar zei: don't-mess-with-me. Van haar kleding tot de piercing in haar oor. Haar uiterlijk was afstandelijk terwijl er waarschijnlijk een andere kant van het verhaal was.

Stella leek een en al vrolijkheid en zorgzaamheid maar op de een of andere manier leek het op een soort masker om haar eigen pijn te verbergen.

Al deze meisjes hadden een geheim. Iets wat hun veel pijn had bezorgd. Ik leek de enige die het doorhad maar ik zou me er niet mee bemoeien. Deze problemen moesten zichzelf oplossen. Maar misschien zou ik het lot hier en daar een beetje kunnen helpen…

**Gewone POV:**

(time skip)

Stella deed de deur van de bungalow open. Het was er klein maar knus. Het huisje bestond uit een halletje, een woonkamer met tv, een eetkamer met een open keuken, een badkamer met een douche en een bad en 2 slaapkamers; eentje voor 2 personen, de andere voor 3. Er zaten veel ramen in het gebouwtje dus er kwam behoorlijk wat licht binnen wat het huisje ook een stuk gezelliger maakte. Anna zette haar spullen in het halletje, rende door naar de woonkamer en liet zich languit op de bank vallen waar ze bleef liggen. Haar vriendinnen kwamen achter haar aan en ze keken even goed rond. Daarna pakte Aïsha haar spullen en stelde voor om de slaapkamers klaar te maken zodat ze dat later niet meer zouden hoeven doen. De rest vond dit een goed idee en legde hun spullen op het geclaimde bed. Aïsha, Stella en Gwen lagen in de kamer voor 3 personen en Noëlle en Anna zouden de tweepersoonskamer gebruiken. Maar toen Aïsha, Stella, Noëlle en Gwen weer beneden kwamen om te vragen waar Anna bleef zagen ze dat die op de bank in slaap was gevallen. Stella moest lachen en besloot Anna's spullen naar boven te brengen en haar bed klaar te maken. Toen ze weer beneden kwam zaten Aïsha, Gwen en Noëlle aan de eettafel en hadden het over het weer. _Cliché! _dacht Stella terwijl ze naast Noëlle aanschoof.

'Oké. Zijn er nog plannen voor vanmiddag?' vroeg Stella. Aïsha keek even naar Anna en toen weer terug naar Stella. 'Ik denk dat we Anna maar beter kunnen laten liggen.' zei ze zachtjes. 'Inderdaad,' zei Noëlle. Ze had haar zonnebril afgedaan en die lag nu naast haar op tafel, 'Maar het is ook al 5 uur. Er valt eigenlijk niet veel meer te doen behalve het eten klaarmaken,' ze liet haar hoofd hangen, 'Sorry, maar ik denk niet dat ik jullie daarmee kan helpen.' 'Ach. Dat maakt niks uit. Om eerlijk te zijn, ben ik zelf een ramp in de keuken.' zei Gwen terwijl ze een hand op Noëlle's schouder legde.

Daar vrolijkte ze weer een beetje van op. 'Nou, dat is dan geregeld. Aïsha en ik gaan koken, Anna mag lekker blijven ronken op de bank en Gwen en Noëlle…' Begon Stella maar ze maakte haar zin niet af. Ze keek Gwen vragend aan. Die nam het over en vroeg aan Noëlle 'Zullen wij gaan wandelen, Ellie?' Noëlle knikte heftig. Daar had ze nu echt zin in. En nadat ze met wat hulp van haar vriendinnen buiten stond, liep ze samen met Gwen het huisjespark uit. Ze voelde de warme zon op haar gezicht en deed haar ogen tevreden dicht. Ze was blij dat ze eindelijk een keer die stomme zonnebril niet ophoefde. Ze zouden toch geen bekenden tegenkomen. De jongens zaten allemaal in het huisjespark en voor zo ver ze wist kende ze verder geen jappanners.

'En hoe gaat het met jou, Ellie?' vroeg Gwen terwijl ze op een rustig tempo doorliepen. Noëlle draaide haar hoofd met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen in Gwens righting. 'Oh kom op. Je weet best wat ik bedoel.' Vervolgde Gwen. Noëlle zuchtte en zei: 'Ik heb het gevoel alsof ik steeds meer klem kom te zitten. Aan de ene kant wil ik niet dat onze nieuwe vrienden erachter komen dat ik blind ben maar aan de andere kant word ik zelf niet gelukkiger door het geheim te houden. Iedereen is wel heel aardig enzo, maar ik weet gewoon niet of ik ze al zo goed kan vertrouwen om ze te vertellen wat mij dwarszit.' Gwen sloeg een arm om haar schouders. 'Snap ik. Maar je weet dat je altijd bij mij en de rest van de gang aan kan kloppen. Daar zijn we vriendinnen voor toch? En bovendien kan ik jullie niet genoeg bedanken dat jullie naar mijn verhaal hebben geluisterd.' Noëlle glimlachte en ze liepen rustig verder. Ze zeiden niets meer. Maar dat was ook niet nodig. Misschien hadden ze geen behoefte aan praten maar elkaars gezelschap was al genoeg.

Tot hun verbazing kwamen ze aan bij een klein dorpje aan de rand van het bos dat uitkeek op de witte zandstranden. Het was een klein dorpje met een kleine toegangspoort tot het dorpsplein. Onder de poort zaten 2 meisjes. De een was van gemiddelde lengte met een redelijk getinte huid. Haar roodbruine haar viel los over haar schouder en ze had felle lichtblauwe ogen. Haar kleding was simpel: een kort spijkerbroekje, een vintage shirt met een groot peace-teken erop en lichtblauwe slippers. Het meisje wat ernaast stond was in tegenstelling tot het meisje met de blauwe ogen veel opvallender. Ze was heel lang en haar lange bruine haar zaten paarse lokken, haar ogen waren fel paars en ze was heel dun maar ook gespierd. Ze droeg een legerkleurige tanktop, een kort goudkleurig broekje en haar voeten waren in bruine laarsjes met spikes erop gehuld. Het lange meisje keek Gwen en Noëlle een klein beetje vijandig aan maar het meisje met de blauwe ogen keek wat vriendelijker en glimlachte zelfs. Gwen en Noëlle besloten gewoon het dorp binnen te lopen maar het lange meisje ging voor hun staan. 'Hier.' zei ze enkel en duwde een flyer in Gwen d'r handen en ze liepen weer door.

Stella had haar IPod aan de radio aangesloten en danste door de keuken terwijl ze in de pan met vlees stond te roeren. Aïsha had de groenten op zich genomen en ze controleerde of het vuur wel hoog genoeg stond. Al met al rook het heerlijk in het huisje. Geen wonder dat Anna snuivend wakker werd. Het was een grappig gezicht: haar ogen zaten half dicht en haar haar stond alle kanten op. Stella draaide zich om en zag dat de schone slaapster wakker was geworden. 'Nou, net op tijd. Het eten is net klaar.' Op dat moment ging de voordeur open en kwamen Gwen en Noëlle binnen. _Over gevoel voor timing gesproken. Jeetje. _Dacht Stella. Ze zette de pannen op tafel en ze schoven met z'n allen aan.

* * *

**Dus? wat vonden jullie ervan? REVIEW ALSJEBLIEFT!**

**seeya! xx Riley**


	10. Hoofstuk 9

**hello my little skittles! Ik zit in een sneltrein wat updaten betreft! ghehehehehe. Naja. Het is vakantie en ik heb niks beters te doen!**

**disclaimer: IE is niet van mij maar van Level 5**

**ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Het rook heerlijk door het hele huisje. De reden hiervoor waren twee grote pannen die op tafel stonden. Stella had haar vriendinnen opgeschept en ging weer zitten. 'Eet smakelijk!' en ze begon fanatiek te eten. Nadat Gwen haar eerste hap had doorgeslikt legde ze de flyer op tafel die ze van het lange meisje met de paarse ogen had gekregen. Anna trok haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Wat is dat?' vroeg ze verbaasd. Gwen hield de flyer omhoog. Op de voorkant stond een foto van 3 jongens en 3 meisjes. Alle zes in stoere rockachtige kleren maar lachten vrolijk de camera in. He meisje dat voorop stond was hetzelfde meisje dat Gwen de flyer had gegeven. Boven de foto stond in felrode letters "Colour Zone" daaronder stond wat kleiner "word jij de nieuwe openingsact?". Gwen draaide de flyer om en las voor: "Aanstaande vrijdag is het jaarlijkse concert van Colour Zone op het Okinawa feest. We zijn alleen nog op zoek naar een goede openingsact. Misschien ben jij dat wel. Kom auditie doen woensdag aanstaande op aangegeven plaats."

'Wat probeer je hiermee te zeggen, Gwen?' vroeg Stella tussen twee happen door. 'Niets, per sé. Maar we zouden misschien auditie kunnen doen.' Antwoorde Gwen en ze nam een slok water. 'Waarom zouden we dat doen?' 'Weet ik veel. Misschien omdat we allemaal van muziek houden en aangezien het bijna 2 jaar geleden is dat we elkaar hebben leren kennen? Muziek heeft ons ten slotte samengebracht.' Zei Gwen onverschillig.

'Ik vind het een goed idee.' Zei Aïsha. Alle hoofden draaiden abrupt naar Aïsha toe. Ze keken allemaal verwonderd. Stella moest zelfs moeite doen om het eten wat ze in haar mond had niet in verbazing uit te spugen. Aïsha. De onzekere Aïsha die niet eens tijdens het shoppen durfde te laten zien wat ze aan het passen was. Aïsha die zo verlegen en stil was wilde ineens gaan optreden voor een heel Japans eiland. 'Ik bedoel waarom niet? Zoals Gwen zei: muziek heeft ons samengebracht en dat mag toch ook wel eens gevierd worden.' Vervolgde ze. 'Allemaal leuk en aardig,' zei Anna, 'maar het is zondag. En woensdag zijn de audities. We moeten oefenen als we auditie willen oefenen en ik zou niet weten waar.' 'Daar hoef je je geen zorgen over te maken, An. Dat regel ik wel.' Zei Gwen mysterieus glimlachend. 'Oké. Dat is dan geregeld. Wij worden die nieuwe openingsact voor Colour Zone of zoiets.' Verkondigde Stella lachend.

Na het eten was Gwen snel naar het huisje gerend waar Natsumi met de andere managers zat. Zij wist wel waar Tsunami was. Toen ze dat had gehoord rende ze weer door naar het strand waar een klein houten huisje stond. Ze draaide even naar de zee toe waar nu een prachtige zonsondergang plaatsvond. Op het strand kon ze ineens twee silhouetten onderscheiden. Een jongen en een meisje die dicht tegen elkaar aan naar die zonsondergang zaten te kijken. _Wat schattig._ Dacht Gwen. Ze bekeek het tweetal nog eens goed en zag toen dat de jongen Tsunami was. Ze liep dichterbij en kon toen ook het meisje onderscheiden. Het was Touko. Er ging een steek door Gwen heen. Waarom was ze jaloers? Ze vond Tsunami toch zeker niet leuk?

Ze kwam dichterbij en kuchte. Tsunami en Touko draaiden zich om. Tsunami keek verbaasd terwijl Touko juist wat geïrriteerder leek. 'Gwen? Wat is er?' vroeg hij. 'Jij zit hier toch op school?' vroeg Gwen. 'Ja.' 'Wat voor instrumenten hebben jullie allemaal in jullie muzieklokaal?' 'Alles wat je je maar bedenken kan.' 'Denk je dat ik en mijn vriendinnen er morgen in mogen?' 'Tuurlijk! Waarom eigenlijk?' 'Dat zul je wel zien. Heel erg bedankt in ieder geval.' En Gwen rende weer terug naar het huisjespark.

Nadat ze haar vriendinnen had verteld dat het geregeld was, was iedereen in een tophumeur. Ze trokken allemaal alvast hun pyjama aan. Aïsha droeg een lichtroze japon die tot op haar knieën kwam, Noëlle een witte blouse met bloemen erop en een bijpassende lange broek, Gwen een zwart shirt met een foto van een band erop en een zwart broekje, Anna een beige gestippeld shirt met een lange grijze broek en Stella een witte japon. Ze was nog het meest trots op haar voeten die in enorme konijnenpantoffels waren gestoken. Ze zaten samen op de vloer in een van de slaapkamers en praatten tot middernacht en besloten toen te gaan slapen.

De volgende ochtend stonden ze om 11 uur al in het grote muzieklokaal. Ze keken hun ogen uit. Net als in Gwen's muziekkamer hadden ze hier alles. Gwen pakte gelijk een elektrische gitaar van de muur en sloot die aan op een van de vele versterkers. Ze begon te spelen. Opeens riep Anna: 'Wacht even!' en ze ging achter het enorme drumstel zitten dat in de hoek stond. Ze nam de drumstokjes in de handen en zei: 'Speel nog eens!' Gwen begon weer opnieuw en na de intro begon ze te zingen.

Nadat het nummer was afgelopen klapten Stella, Aïsha en Noëlle opgewekt in hun handen. 'Dit nummer kunnen we zo in elkaar draaien dat het precies bij ons allemaal past. Maar we hebben wel wat meer nummers nodig dan alleen dit. Ik denk zo'n 5 nummers alleen al voor de openingsact.'

'Tuurlijk. Maar dat valt wel te regelen. Als we vandaag uitzoeken welke nummers dat hebben we morgen de hele dag om te oefenen!' zei Gwen.

'Dit gaat ons sowieso lukken!'

* * *

**dus? **

**Review! En geef me ideeen voor nummers die ze zouden kunnen spelen in je review. (hoeven niet Japans te zijn) :)**

**nog een keer REVIEW!**

**Xx Riley**


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hey allemaal. Ik verdien het om gestraft te worden... Ik update TE LANGZAAM! Nou ja, ik heb mijn PWweek gehad en heb nu vakantie! yayayayay en ik ben over dus dat is dubbele lol :D. Anyway, ik raakte geïnspireerd halverwege en in mijn hoofd zwemmen al allemaal ideeën voor het volgende hoofdstuk.**

**Disclaimer: IE is helaaaaaaaaaassss niet in mijn bezit. Wel in dat van level 5. Ik wil het wel opkopen later en dan ga ik het opnieuw uitzenden met allemaal nieuwe characters en oooohhhh,. Ik drijf van het onderwerp af... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Woensdag. Anna had nooit geweten dat een normale dag als deze zo veel stress kon opleveren. Ze zaten voor de deur van een oude loods waar over een kwartiertje hun auditie zou beginnen. Anna zelf was misschien nerveus, maar Aïsha sloeg echt alles. Ze zat met opgetrokken knieën trilde van top tot teen en haar stem werd nog zachter dan dat die al was. Noëlle zat in kleermakerszit en haar oortjes in naar haar favoriete muziek te luisteren. Stella liep heen en weer te ijsberen en zat continu haar haren te vlechten en los te trekken. Alleen Gwen was kalm en ze leunde nonchalant met haar rug tegen de muur. Ze hadden hier al de halve dag gestaan en ze hadden de ene band na de andere naar binnen zien lopen. Natuurlijk werden zij als all-girls band pas als laatste naar binnen gelaten. Gelukkig zag het er niet naar uit dat er nog meer bands aan zouden komen en Gwen pakte de bladmuziek uit haar smoezelige schoudertas en Aïsha mompelde iets over hoofdpijn.

Uiteindelijk gingen de deuren open en kwam de voorgaande band naar buiten. Stella haalde de zoveelste vlecht uit haar haar en stapte als eerste door de deur en pakte gelijk de elektrische gitaar van zijn standaard. Ze had de andere mensen in de ruimte pas ontdekt toen ze de gitaar al om had en helemaal klaar stond.

Aan een lange tafel tegenover de opgestelde instrumenten zaten 6 tieners met naambordjes voor zich. Het meest links zat een knappe jongen met halflang donkerbruin haar dat in kleine plukjes over zijn grijze ogen viel die Zack heette. Naast hem zat een jongen met kort, platinablond haar dat in een kuif omhoog stond. Hij heette Miles, had donkerblauwe ogen en had een arrogante uitdrukking. Links van hem zat een meisje dat Melodie heette met marineblauw haar dat tot op haar schouders viel en pikzwarte ogen. Naast haar zat het meisje dat Noëlle en Gwen al eerder waren tegengekomen. Haar bruine haar met paarse lokken zat in een wilde paardenstaart en haar paarse ogen keken een beetje hooghartig op de rest van de vriendinnen die nu binnen kwamen lopen. Op haar naambordje prijkte de naam Quint. Naast haar zat een jongen met de naam Jen die verdacht veel op Quint leek. En het meest rechts zat een meisje met lang, golvend rood haar, bruine ogen en sproetjes op haar neus en wangen. Zij heette Lievér.

Aangezien de rest van de meisjes zich nog aan het installeren was achter de instrumenten besloot Stella zich al voor te stellen. 'Hoi! Ik ben Stella en dat zijn Anna, Aïsha, Gwen en Noëlle. We hebben als band nog geen naam maar die verzinnen we nog wel.' zei ze gevolgd door een brede glimlach. Quint keek naar het bijeengeraapte zooitje aan meisjes en knikte. 'Welk nummer gaan jullie doen?'

Stella keek om zich heen. Anna zat achter het drumstel, Noëlle achter het keyboard, Aïsha had een basgitaar over schouders hangen en Gwen hield haar eigen viool tegen haar nek. Stella, Aïsha, Noëlle en Gwen hadden allemaal een microfoon voor zich neergezet. 'Angels van Within Temptation.' 'Oké. Laat maar wat horen.' zei Quint terwijl ze achterover leunde in haar stoel.

Gwen begon de intro en zo ook het nummer.

_(Aïsha)_

_Sparkling angel_

_I believed_

_You were my saviour_

_In my time of need_

_(Stella)_

_Blinded by faith_

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warnings so clear_

_(Gwen en Noëlle)_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

_No remorse cause_

_I still remember_

_(Aïsha, Stella, Gwen en Noëlle)_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_(Noëlle)_

_Sparkling angel_

_I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me_

_(Gwen)_

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why_

_What is the reason_

_The thorn in your eye_

_(Aïsha en Stella)_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause_

_I still remember_

_(Aïsha, Stella, Gwen en Noëlle)_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise _

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_(Stella)_

_Could have been foverer_

_(Aïsha)_

_Now we have reached the end_

_(Noëlle)_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_(Aïsha)_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_(Gwen)_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_(Aïsha, Stella, Gwen en Noëlle)_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

Het nummer was afgelopen en de ruimte werd stil. De bandleden van Colour Zone schreven wat op de papiertjes die voor hun neus lagen. Quint keek naast zich en glimlachte. 'Ik geloof dat we onze openingsact gevonden hebben.' Stella glimlach werd zo breed dat die dreigde haar gezicht in tweeën te splijten. Quint stond op en gaf alle vijf een hand en zei: 'Welkom in business. We zien jullie morgenavond op de repetitie. Die zal ook hier zijn. Wij moeten nu weg. Kunnen jullie de instrumenten opruimen?' Noëlle knikte en Colour Zone liep het gebouw uit en sloot de deuren achter zich.

Aïsha die, nadat het nummer was afgelopen, een strak gezicht had gehouden, durfde nu ook te lachen en gaf haar vriendinnen een high five. Anna sloeg een droge badum-ching, Noëlle hield zich een beetje onzeker aan het keyboard vast maar lachte ook, Stella begon te moonwalken en Gwen kreeg spontaan de slappe lach. Het zou nog wel even duren voordat ze alle instrumenten hadden opgeruimt.

Op de weg naar huis besloten ze langs de school van het eiland te lopen. Daar op het voetbalveld was Inazuma Japan aan het trainen. Toen Endou het groepje aan zag komen zwaaide hij opgewonden waardoor hij niet op de aankomende bal lette en die vol tegen zijn hoofd kreeg. De rest van het team had nu ook door dat ze eraan kwamen en besloot te stoppen met trainen voor die dag. Stella was niet te houden. 'Je raad NOOIT wat er gebeurt is vandaag!'

De vriendinnen vertelden enthousiast over hun belevenis. Alleen Noëlle had hoofdpijn gekregen en hield zich afzijdig. Ze zat op de tribune met haar oortjes in. Ze had pas door dat er iemand naast haar was komen zitten toen die vroeg: 'Wat voor muziek luister je?' Het was Fubuki maar dat wist Noëlle natuurlijk niet. 'Je vind het vast niks. Hoor maar.' zei ze en ze hield haar oortjes in de richting waar de stem vandaan kwam. Fubuki stopte de oortjes in zijn oren, liet die daar een minuut zitten en gaf toen een van de oortjes terug. 'Ik vind het prachtig. Welke componist is dit? Ik ken het ergens van.' Noëlle was verbaasd. 'Je vind het echt wat?' 'Waarom zou ik het niks vinden?' 'Weet ik veel. Misschien is het niet jouw type muziek. Veel mensen vinden het saai. Het is trouwens een japanse componist. Yiruma heet-ie.' Zuchte Noëlle. 'Vind je het erg als ik nog even met je mee luister. Dit is juist mijn type muziek. Ik ben nooit zo van de drukke muziek geweest. Mijn tweelingbroer wel. Die vond het geweldig.' zei Fubuki afwezig. 'Hoe bedoel je "was"?' vroeg Noëlle nieuwsgierig. 'Hij is samen met mijn ouders overleden toen we met de auto onder een lawine terecht kwamen. Ik ben net op tijd uit de auto geduwd.' zei Fubuki zachtjes. Noëlle speelde een beetje nerveus met haar vingers. 'Sorry. Ik had het niet moeten vragen.' 'Maakt niet uit. Bovendien denk ik dat jij ook wat verborgen houd voor me. Wat als je als terugbetaling verteld wat er aan de hand is?' Dat leek Noëlle redelijk en ze slaakte een diepe zucht. 'Ik ben blind.' Meer hoefde ze niet te zeggen. 'Oh,' zei Fubuki, 'Daar hoef je je helemaal niet voor te schamen hoor. We hebben allemaal zo onze problemen die een blijvend litteken achterlaten. Zo heb ik een tweede personaliteit gehad en kan jij niks zien. Ik weet verder niet wat je allemaal hebt meegemaakt in je leven en dat hoef je ook niet te vertellen maar ik weet wel dat je er alleen maar sterker van bent geworden. Kijk in jezelf. Je hebt geweldige vrienden om je heen staan, je staat aan de andere kant van de wereld en je staat overmorgen in de openingsact van Colour Zone! Dat is toch prachtig?' Noëlle bloosde en deed toen iets wat Fubuki blijkbaar niet verwachtte: ze omhelsde hem. Zijn ogen werden groot en hij klopte haar een beetje onbeholpen op haar rug.

Anna stootte Aïsha aan met haar elleboog. 'Hehe. Moet je naar die twee kijken.' En ze wees naar Noëlle en Fubuki die elkaar nog steeds omhelsden. 'Nu jij nog.' Aïsha schrok. 'Wat bedoel je?' 'Ik ben niet dom hoor. Ik zie heus wel hoe die Gouenji de hele tijd naar jou zit te kijken. Dat heb ik echt wel door hoor.' Aïsha werd zo rood als een tomaat en moest even op de grond gaan zitten om bij te komen.

Al met al was het heel gezellig en duurde het nog heel lang voordat iedereen in bed lag.

* * *

**Duuuuuuussss. REVIEW! Ik hoop dat jullie het nog wat vinden en dat het niet een beetje saai word. Anyway, het volgende hoofdstuk komt zo snel mogelijk en aangezien ik nu vakantie heb, heb ik dus alle tijd om meer en meer hoofdstukken te schrijven.. :) Ik kijk bovendien ook heel erg uit naar de volgende hoofdstukken van de andere nederlandse verhalen! Veel credits voor hen! Again, REVIEW! I love those!**

**Fijne vakantie allemaal!**

**Xx Riley!**


End file.
